


Heulen am Klavier und andere Peinlichkeiten ...

by Mesira_Nexos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, au-ish
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesira_Nexos/pseuds/Mesira_Nexos
Summary: Snape hat eine Nichte? Und warum ist es so wichtig, dass sie in Hogwarts zur Schule geht?





	1. Ein neues Gesicht

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOO!!!  
>  **Wo sind wir?** : Hogwarts, sechstes Schuljahr  
>  **Unter welchen Umständen?** : Severus Snape ist seines Zeichens immer noch Tränkemeister, wir haben einen anderen V.g.d.d.K.-Lehrer und Dumbledore lebt.  
>  **Krieg?** : Krieg? Welcher Krieg? Hier wird nicht gekämpft, bei Salazar! *aufstampf*
> 
> Bis auf Diana gehören alle Figuren und Orte J.K. Rowling
> 
> Nun, viel Spaß !!! *wink*

Es war ein sonniger erster September und Professor Severus Snape legte den Arm leise lachend um das junge Mädchen, das zu seiner rechten saß. >>Ach Diana, ich freue mich so, dass du endlich hier bist. <<  
Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Locken lächelte gut gelaunt zurück, >>Ja, ich freu mich auch, Sev. << Sie strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr. >>Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich auch bei dir Unterricht haben werde? << Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf.  
>>Aber natürlich, mein kleines Monster. Ich habe mich bei Dumbledore extra vergewissert. << Er strich ihr übers Haar.  
>>Du sollst mich nicht so nennen, Sev. <>Soll ich „Häschen“ zu dir sagen? << Lächelnd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. >>Das wäre bei dir doch etwas unangebracht, findest du nicht auch? <<  
>>Na und? << Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. >>Aber danke, dass du mir Hogwarts schon mal etwas gezeigt hast. So finde ich mich morgen bestimmt leichter zurecht. << Sie grinste. >>Und im Notfall kann ich doch auch Draco fragen. <<  
>>Sehr richtig. << Snape erhob sich. >>Ich werde jetzt den Direktor in Kenntnis setzen, dass du hier bist. Bleib doch noch etwas in der Sonne sitzen. Ich hole dich nach dem Gespräch hier wieder ab, wegen der Hauswahl. << Während sie ihm noch nachwinkte, drehte er sich vom See weg und schritt aufs Schloss zu.  
Diana genoss die Sonne in ihrem Gesicht, lauschte dem Rauschen des Sees und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen, als sie Stimmen hinter sich hörte.  
An den Neuankömmlingen interessiert drehte sich Diana um und entdeckte eine Gruppe aus einem Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Locken und zwei Jungen, der eine rothaarig mit Sommersprossen und der andere mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren, runder Brille und Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.  
Ihr Gespräch verstummte und der Bebrillte, den Diana als Harry Potter identifiziert hatte, wandte sich an die ihm unbekannte junge Dame, >>Wer bist du? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. << Er drehe seinen Kopf zu Hermine. >>Oder Mine?<<  
>>Nein, ich kenne sie auch nicht. <>Ich heiße Diana und ihr seid das Gryffindortrio, hab schon viel von euch gehört. <<  
>>Von wem hast denn was über uns gehör? >Von …<>Diana! Kommst du bitte? Der Direktor will mit dir sprechen. <<  
Er näherte sich der Gruppe und schob sich am Geblitznarbten vorbei. >>Gehen Sie aus dem Weg, Potter. <<  
Ungläubig beobachtete das goldene Trio wie das Mädchen, welches in ihrem Alter war, der düsteren Fledermaus entgegen lächelte und fast schon gehorsam nickte.  
Mit einem leicht unsicheren Blick, aber trotzdem lächelnd folgte der schwarze Lockenkopf dem finsteren Zaubertrankmeister zum Büro des Direktors.  
>>Jemand, der Snape anlächelte und freiwillig mit ihm geht. Wunder gibt es immer wieder! << Harry sah seine Freunde verwirrt an.  
>>Und ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass Snape sie beim Vornamen nannte und sie duzte?!<< Die junge, schlaue Hexe verschränkte mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust.  
Vor dem Trio durch seinen Umhang verdeckt griff Diana nach Snapes Hand und umklammerte sie leiht panisch.  
Liebevoll lächelte Sev seinen kleinen Schützling an. >>Beruhig dich, Dia. Albus wird seine Zusage nicht widerrufen. Er steht zu seinem Wort. <>Tritt ein, Severus. << Lächelnd stand der Direktor hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich dann an Diana, >>Fräulein Snape, seien Sie gegrüßt. << Er griff nach einer Schale mit mindestens drei Kilogramm gelben Bonbons, die der Direktor Diana dann entgegen hielt. >>Zitronenbonbon?<<  
Höflich lächelnd griff Diana in die Schale und bevor Severus etwas einwenden konnte, steckte sie sich die Süßigkeit in den Mund. Severus sah panisch zu der jungen Dame.  
>>Die sind echt lecker, Sir. <>Diana, hast du irgendwelche Fragen an mich? <<  
Das junge Mädchen sah kurz unsicher zu Severus, dann wieder zum Direktor und stellte ihre Frage, >>Warum nehmen Sie mich auf? << Als keiner ihr antwortete, informierte sie ihre Fingernägel, >>Ich bin doch ein geborener Werwolf...<<  
>>Ich weiß, deshalb möchte ich ja, dass du hier zur Schule gehst. << Diana sah zu dem alten Zauberer auf. >>Damit wir dir hier helfen und dich beschützen können. << Das Lächeln des Schulleiters spiegelte sich auf den Zügen der jungen Werwölfin wieder. >>Danke, Sir.<<  
>>Heut Abend wirst du zusammen mit den neuen Erstklässlern in ein Haus eingeteilt und dann in den sechsten Jahrgang gehen. << Er wandte sich zu dem Tränkemeister. >>Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der junge Malfoy deiner Nichte schon bekannt ist? <<  
>>Ja, Albus. Draco und Diana haben sich schon vor Jahren in den Sommerferien kennen gelernt! <<  
>>Dann ist ja gut. Hast du noch jemanden kennen gelernt? <<  
>>Ich bin eben noch auf Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley getroffen. <<  
>>Woher kennst du denn ihre Namen, meine Liebe? <<  
>>Mein Onkel hat mir von ihnen erzählt. <>Albus, ich würde Diana gern noch das Schloss zeigen und uns auf die Willkommensfeier vorbereiten. <>Komm Diana. << Snape zog seine Nichte sich aus dem Direktorenbüro. Zweifelnd sah er sie an.  
>>Ich finde ihn nett. <>Wirklich?<<  
>>Ja, und sehr beeindruckend.<<  
Er bedeutete ihr die Wendeltreppe hinunter zu gehen. >>Und Diana…<<  
>>Ja? << Sie wandte sich um und sah zu dem zwei Stufen höher stehenden Mann auf.  
Mit schwermütiger Miene sah er ihr in die Augen und flüsterte fast schon, >>Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du mich vor den anderen Schülern mit „Professor Snape“ oder „Sir“ ansprichst. <<  
>>Ist doch klar… Professor, Sir. <>Und bitter verschweig auch, dass ich dein Onkel bin. << Er sah kurz zu Boden. >>Ich habe hier einen sehr dem entgegen sprechenden Ruf. <<  
Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. >>Okay. Aber ich will nicht, dass du so traurig drein schaust. << Dann tänzelte sie die Treppen hinunter und wurde unten angekommen fast von einem stämmigen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren umgerannt. Im letzten Moment fing Severus sie ab und fuhr den ihm wohl bekannten Schüler an, >>Longbottom! Passen Sie auf, wo Sie lang stolpern. <<  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen.  
>>Seien Sie froh, dass das Schuljahr noch nicht begonnen hat, sonst würde ich Ihnen jetzt mindestens 20 Punkte abziehen. <<  
Schüchtern nickend stolperte er davon und nuschelte leise ein >>Ja, Professor Snape. <<  
Auf dem Weg in die Kerker legte Diana ihrem Onkel die Hände auf den Unterarm und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. >>Ich finde, du hast diesen armen Jungen vorhin zu doll angefahren. <<  
>>Longbottom? << Seine Nichte nickte ihn an und er seufzte. >>Der arme Tropf. << Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. >>Ich habe gehört, dass ein Irrwicht in seiner Nähe meine Gestalt annahm. <  
>>Wenn das mal kein schlechtes Urteil ist. <> Was soll ich denn tun? << Severus stöhnte leicht genervt. >>Plötzlich freundlich zu ihm sein? Denkst du nicht, dass ihm das noch mehr Angst machen würde? <<  
>>Vielleicht ist das wahr. << Diana sah sich um. >>Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? <<  
>>Ich sagte dir doch, dass sich meine Privaträume in den Kerkern befinden. Genauso wie meine Unterrichtsräume und das Haus Slytherin. << Severus hielt seiner Nichte die Tür auf.  
Der Raum dahinter, in den Diana nun trat, war größer als erwartet. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen Grün gestrichen und auch das geräumige Sofa und die sehr gemütlich wirkenden Ohrensessel hatten diese Farbe. Von den grauen Fliesen hob sich ein schwarzer Teppich ab und der Couchtisch sowie die unzähligen Bücherregale waren aus dunklem Ebenholz gefertigt.  
>>Chic! << war das einzige Statement, das Snape von seiner Nichte bekam.  
>>Danke…<< Er wies auf die Tür zur linken. >>Da ist mein Schlafzimmer. Dort - << Ein Wink auf die nächste Tür im Uhrzeigersinn. >> \- ist das Badezimmer. <<  
>>Und was ist dort drin, Sev? << Diana schaute zu der dritten und letzten Tür, die von dem Wohnzimmer abging.  
>>Mein privates Labor…<< Er räusperte sich. >>Willst du dich noch frisch machen? Die Willkommensfeier beginnt erst in knapp drei Stunden. << Severus legte seinen Mantel ab und zog seinen Gehrock aus, die er in sein Schlafzimmer brachte.  
>>Ich würde gern duschen, wenn ich darf…<>Die Handtücher hängen auf dem Ständer. Verzeih, wenn ich dir gerade nicht helfen kann, ich bin gleich fertig, aber geh schon mal vor. <<  
Milde lächelnd ging Diana ins Bad und sah sich um. Der Raum war mit hellgrauen Wandfliesen und schwarzen Bodenfliesen gekachelt.  
Auf besagtem Ständer entdeckte Diana schwarze, flauschige Badehandtücher.  
>>Brauchst du noch etwas, mein kleines Monster? <>Ich bräuchte ein Handtuch für meine Haare. <<  
Severus nickte, als wäre es sein eigenes Versehen und legte ihr ein kleines Handtuch auf das große neben der Dusche.  
>>Danke Sev. << Sie lächelte und wartete, dass er raus ging, damit sie sich ausziehen konnte, aber er ging nicht. >>Severus, könntest du…? << Sie blickte streng zur Tür.  
>>Ohja, natürlich…<< Den Kopf schüttelnd wie in Trance verließ Severus das Bad und Diana hatte ihre Ruhe. Sie begann sich auszuziehen. Ihren Umhang hatte sie schon im Wohnzimmer angelegt und nun knöpfte sie ihre Bluse auf und zog ihren Rock aus. nachdem sie ihren Haarreif abgelegt hatte, schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Unterwäsche samt den schwarzen Kniestrümpfen und bestieg die Duschkabine.  
Diana drehte den Hahn auf und das warme Wasser floss über ihren Körper. Genießend schloss sie die Augen und wässerte ihre Locken.  
Die Augen wieder öffnend, blickte sie sich um und suchte nach Shampoo und Spülung, doch sie fand nichts.  
>>Sev? <>Ja, Kleines? <<  
>>Haarwaschmittel?<<  
>>Da kommst du nicht ran. Warte, ich komm rein. << Vorsichtig öffnete Severus seine Badezimmertür. ‚Seit wann stört es sie eigentlich, wenn ich sie nackt sehe?’, fragte er sich gedanklich.  
Severus griff zielsicher in seinen Badezimmerschrank und holte drei Tiegel hervor. >>Ich stell sie dir hier vor die Dusche, Süße. <>Danke, Dad. << So nannte Diana ihren eigentlichen Onkel in letzter Zeit selten. Früher hatte sie es immer getan, schließlich war sie bei ihm aufgewachsen, nachdem ihre Eltern in ihrem dritten Lebensjahr bei einem Unfall starben. Bis sie zur Schule kam dachte sie, dass Severus ihr Vater wär. Zur Einschulung hatte er ihr dann in einem langen und Tränen reichen Gespräch ein Fotoalbum geschenkt und ihr alles erzählt.  
Das Wasser spülte die vereinzelten Tränen weg. ‚Warum hat er ES mir erzählt? Hätte er mich nicht einfach in dem Glauben sterben lassen können, dass er mein Vater ist?’  
>>Alles in Ordnung, Kleines? <>Ja, ich bin gleich fertig! << Frisch geduscht trat sie aus der Kabine und wickelte sich die Handtücher um den Körper. >>Dad? Könnest du mir meine Kleider bringen? << Sie löste das Handtuch, welches ihre Haare trocknete. Andächtig begann Diana ihre langen schwarzen Locken zu kämmen und merkte so nicht, wie Severus das Bad betrat.  
In Gedanken versunken betrachtete er seine Nichte und lächelte glücklich. Severus stellte sich hinter sie und zog sie in seine Arme.  
>>Huch, Dad! << Diana zuckte zusammen. Was machst du denn? <<  
>>Verzeih, es kam so über mich. << Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich. >>Du warst so lange nicht mehr bei mir. <<  
>>Schon gut. << Kurz kuschelte Diana sich an Severus und sprach dann weiter, >>Ich muss mich trotzdem fertig machen sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. <<  
>>du hast Recht. << Er entließ das Mädchen aus seinen Armen. >>Dann lass ich dich erstmal allein...! <<  
Nachdem ihr Onkel das Bad verlassen hatte, zog Diana sich ihre frische Unterwäsche an und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. >>Calidarium vae! <<  
Der warme Wind, den sie entfachte, trocknete ihr Haare und erinnerte sie an den Sommerwind am Meer.  
Zu Ende angezogen trat sie ins Wohnzimmer. >>wir müssen mal wieder ans Meer fahren! <<  
>>Wenn du möchtest. << Er sah sie an. >>Brachst du noch etwas? <<  
>>Ja. << Nachdem sie eine schwarze kleine Tasche aus ihrem Koffer geholt hatte, ging sie wieder ins Bad. >>Gib mir fünf Minuten! <>Severus, sollten wir los? <>Da könntest du vielleicht recht haben. <>Pass auf, was du sagst. <>Erstklässler..!<>Wir gehen rein, wenn sie eingeordnet sind. <<  
>>Freust du dich, dass ich hier zur Schule gehe? <<  
Ihre großen Augen überwältigten Severus, als er endete, >>Natürlich, hier bist du in Sicherheit! << Er räusperte sich, >>Lass uns rein gehen. <<  
Wieder sah Diana die finstere Miene auf den Zügen ihres Onkels.  
>>Okay, Professor. << Sie schlich dem finsteren Meister der Tränke nach in die Halle.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf das ungleiche Paar.  
Dumbledore lächelte die beiden Neuankömmlinge milde an. >>Schön, dass Sie hier sind. Kommen Sie doch bitte zu mir. Wir möchten Ihnen doch ein Haus zu teilen. << Er streckte ihr auffordernd die Hand entgegen.  
Sie ging zögerlich lächelnd auf den Direktor zu.  
>>Das ist doch das Mädchen, das mit Snape so vertraulich umging oder? <>Ganz eindeutig: eine Slytherin! <>Draco!<<  
>>Diana, du bist wirklich hier! <<  
Diana setzte sich zwischen Draco und einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen im gleichen Alter. >>Ich bin so glücklich, dass du in meinem Haus bist. So kann ich mich immer an jemanden wenden! <<  
Bevor Draco irgendetwas antworten konnte, mischte sich Dianas anderer Sitznachbar mit einem charmanten Lächeln ein, >>An mich kannst du dich auch immer wenden, Süße! <<  
>>Finger weg, Blaise! << Draco warf einen Blick zu Snape und schauerte bei dem Blick, den der Professor seinem besten Freund schenkte.  
Auch Blaise schien den Todesblick seitens Severus ´ bemerkt zu haben.  
Diana lächelte Severus milde an. er verrollte die Augen. ‚Diesem Mädchen kann ich nichts abschlagen!’  
Nach dem Festmahl ging Diana mit Draco.  
>>Ich dachte vorhin schon, Snape würde Blaise ein Avada an den Kopf werfen! <<  
>>So schlimm ist er gar nicht. << Sie lachte Draco an.  
>>Manchmal … und manchmal nicht! << Der blonde warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. >>Komm, ich will dir den Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen! << Er zog Diana hinter sich her. Draco flüsterte dem Gemälde >>Serpens. << zu und schritt durch das Portal.  
Diana sah sich um. Der Raum war Slytherintypisch grün gehalten. Schwarze Sofa und Sessel bildeten mehrere Sitzrunden im Raum, versehen mit kleinen Tischen, auf denen standen silberne Kerzenständer, um die sich Schlangen wanden.  
>>Nett hier.<<  
>>komm, setz dich. << Draco klopfte auf den Platz zu Seiner rechte des schwarzen Leder des Sofas.  
Diana setzte sich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
>>Weißt du schon, wo du schläfst? In welchem Schlafsaal?<<  
Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, >>Ich schlafe drüben bei Sev. <<  
>>Aber warum das denn? << Draco sah auf die seidenschwarzen Locken hinab.  
>>Das…<< Sie schmunzelte etwas. >>…ist mein Geheimnis. <<  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es leerer.  
Diana legte sich auf die Couch und den Kopf in Dracos Schoß. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und gähnte.  
>>Du bist wohl müde? << Draco strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.  
>>Etwas. << Diana öffnete ihre nachtschwarzen Augen und traute ihnen nicht. >>WOW! << Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
>>was denn? Hast du die Kuppel vorhin nicht gesehen? <<  
>>die ist ja unglaublich! Ist das der schwarze See? <<  
>>Natürlich. Was denn sonst? << Wieder strich Draco Diana eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.  
>>Draco…! <>Professor! <>Es ist alles ganz anders als Sie denken! <<  
>>oh, Mister Malfoy, seien Sie ruhig! <>Ich bitte Sie, Sir. << Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen durchdringlich an. >>Draco trifft keine Schuld. << Leicht theatralisch sah sie zu Boden. >>Ich bin für alles verantwortlich. <<  
>>kommen Sie mit! Das klären wir in meinem Büro. << Er griff Diana am Oberarm und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich her.  
In den Privaträumen angekommen sah Diana ihren Onkel mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. >>Musst du immer so einen Aufstand machen, Dad? <<  
>>Ja, diese junge Männer sind allesamt unter deinem Niveau! << Er zog ebenfalls die Braue hoch. >>Und das ist meine Masche, das mit der Augenbraue. <<  
>>Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Wo schlaf ich denn überhaupt? <<  
Severus wies auf eine neue Tür neben dem Labor. >>Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. <<  
Sie öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war größer als erwartet. Die Wände waren in einem nach obenhin heller werdenden Grün gestrichen. Ein großes Himmelbett mit Stahlrahmen und grüner Bettwäsche stand in der einen Zimmerecke, einer Kommode und einer Tür gegenüber.  
>>Was ist da drin? <>Deine Kleider. << Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>>Ein Ankleidezimmer? << Ungläubig griff sie nach der Türklinke.  
>>Genau. << Severus lächelte milde. >>Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Morgen geht der Schulalltag für uns los! <


	2. Was? DER?

Diana stand vom Slytherintisch in der großen Halle auf. >>Draco, was haben wir jetzt? <<  
>>Kräuterkunde.*<< Der blonde Slytherin schnaufte verächtlich und stand ebenfalls auf. >>Das Jahr geht ja super los! <<  
>>Siehst du das denn nicht zu schwarz? << Diana zog skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch.  
>>Du kennst ja Sprout noch nicht. << Wieder verzog er das Gesicht. >>Die Frau ist soo…<< Draco stöhnte genervt auf, anstatt seinen Satz zu beenden.  
>>Na mal sehen...<< Diana nahm ihre Tasche und schwang sie sich über die Schulter. >>Zeigst du mir den Weg in die Gewächshäuser? Ich habe ihn mir leider nicht gemerkt. <<  
>>Gern doch, schöne Frau! <>So ein elender Wicht! <>Danke Draco! << Sie tänzelte an ihm vorbei ins „Klassenzimmer“.  
>>Für dich doch immer, Prinzessin!<<  
Typisch für eine Snape zog sie die Augenbraue hoch.

>>So meine Lieben kommt mal hier an dem Tisch zusammen! << Madam Sprout trat an einender großen Arbeitstische. >>Wir wollen anfangen! <<  
Diana stellte sich neben Draco und merkte, dass Blaise neben ihr aufgetaucht war.  
>>Für dieses Jahr habe ich für euch eine besondere Aufgabe. << Die dickliche Dame lächelte etwas breiter. >>Ihr sollt dieses Jahr ein eigenes Beet anlegen, pflegen, welches ihr am Ende des Schuljahres präsentieren werdet. <<  
>>Wofür soll das denn gut sein? << Draco sah Diana an, während sie sich meldete.  
>>Ohh, jemand neues! << Die Professorin hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt. >>Wer sind Sie denn? <<  
>>Diana Snape, Madam.<<  
Ein erschrecktes Raunen ging durch das Gewächshaus.  
>>Aha, in Ordnung. << Die Professorin für Kräuterkunde wirkte in Dianas Augen etwas verunsichert. >>Was ist denn Ihre Frage? <<  
>>Das Beet, das wir pflegen sollen… Gibt es dort Vorschriften, die Pflanzenart betreffend? <<  
>>Nun ja, Ihr Beet sollte keine Gefahr für andere darstellen. << Hufflepuffs Hauslehrerin knetete ihre Hände. >>Beantwortet das Ihre Frage? <<  
>>Natürlich, danke Madam! << Diana lächelte etwas.  
>>Gut. Dann fertigen Sie jetzt bitte einen Projektplan an. notieren Sie welche Pflanzen Sie pflegen wollen und warum. << Sie räusperte sich. >>Sie haben den Rest des Unterrichts dafür Zeit. << Professor Sprout ließ ihren Schülern Platz zum Arbeiten.  
Draco schob Dianas Stuhl ran. >>Und weißt du schon, welche Pflanze du nehmen willst? <<  
>>Ich dachte da an Digitales Officinales. <<  
>>An was? << Der blonde sah sie ungläubig an.  
>>Fingerhut. <>Passt du denn nie auf, Draco? <<  
Etwas entfernt von Diana und Draco beherrschten rund um das  
Gryffindortrio die wildesten Spekulationen über Diana das Gespräch.  
>>Ob sie wirklich ‚Snape’ heißt? << Neville schaute unruhig zu Diana.  
>>Warum sollte sie denn lügen? << Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Ron sah zu der jungen Hexe, die es ihm schon lange angetan hatte. >>Ob sie mit der alten Fledermaus verwand ist? <<  
>>In ihrem Alter müsste sie ja seine Tochter sein! << Harry sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. >>Aber fällt euch jemand ein, der freiwillig mit dem ins Bett springen würde? <<  
>>Ihhhhh!!!<< >>Bäähhh!!<< >>Alter Harry !!!<< Angewidertes Geraune erhob sich.  
>>Gebt bitte eure Pergamente ab. << Madam Sprout klatschte in die Hände. >>Ihr könnt dann gehen. <<  
Diana und Draco packten zusammen und Draco nahm seiner neuen Mitschülerin die Tasche ab.  
>>Aber Draco..?<<  
>>Eine schöne Frau wie du sollte nie allein ihre schwere Schultasche tragen müssen. <<  
nach einem kurzen skeptischen Blick seitens Diana fügte er hinzu, >>Ich trage sie gern. Wirklich. << Sein charmantes Lächeln wurde erwidert und die beiden begaben sich in den Innenhof.  
Auf einer Bank in der wärmenden Sonne sitzend, kramte Diana in ihrer Tasche. Ihren Planer studierend säuselte sie vor sich hin, >>Lupin… Ob das der Lupin ist, der schon einmal vor drei Jahren Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete? Hmm, wie der wohl ist?<<  
>>Wie Lupin ist? <>Ein eher unfähiger Mensch, halt typisch Gryffindor. <<  
Diana sah auf ihre Taschenuhr. >>Ich denke, wir sollten los, Draco. Ich will am ersten Tag nicht zu spät kommen. Vielleicht ist er ja parteiisch und zieht uns Punkte ab, weil wir Slytherins sind. << Sie stand auf und wieder nahm Draco ihre Tasche und führte sie nach oben in den Turm, in dem der V.g.d.d.K.-Unterrichttsraum lag.  
>>Diana, schön dich zu sehen! << Blaise hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
>>Oh danke, Blaise. << Sie lächelte und ging an ihm vorbei.  
>>Ja, Blaise. Sehr nett von dir. << Dracos Worte klangen ironischer als nötig, aber immerhin wollte er seinem besten Freund klar machen, dass Blaise die Finger von seinem Mädchen zu lassen hatte.  
>>Draco, wo sitzen wir denn? Oder sitzt du neben Blaise? Ich kann mich auch neben jemand anderes setzen. << Diana sah sich fragend um.  
>>Hier könntest du auch sitzen, Diana. << Blaise wies auf den Platz neben dem, der scheinbar ihm gehörte.  
Die Slytherin lächelte etwas unsicher. >>Ich bleibe lieber an Dracos Seite. << Entschuldigend sah sie zu ihm auf und ging zu dem blonden hinüber. Dieser zog den einen Stuhl zurück und stellte Dianas Tasche neben diesem Platz auf den Boden. Das leicht selbstgefällige Grinsen seitens Draco entging Blaise nicht.  
>>Guten Tag! << Lupin durchschritt das Klassenzimmer und stellte sich hinter das Pult. >>Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Ferien! << Sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihen. Bei den Gesichtern des Trios lächelte er kurz etwas stärker und bei Diana blieb sein Blick hängen. Er sprach sie an, nachdem er einige Schritte auf sie zu gemacht hatte, >>Dürfte ich wohl Ihren Namen erfahren? <<  
>>Snape, Sir, Diana Snape.<<  
Professor Lupin blinzelte seine neue Schülerin kurz überrascht an. >>Sie scherzen. <<  
Diana zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. >>Nein tu ich nicht. <<  
Remus Lupin ging wieder vor zu seinem Pult, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. >>Gut, lasst uns mit kleinen ‚Duellen’ anfangen, um wieder rein zu kommen. << Lupin stemmte die Fäuste auf den Tisch. >>Ich kann mich sicher denken, wer mit wem zusammen arbeiten will, aber ich möchte euch etwas mischen. << Lupin verteilte Lose. >>Auf jedem Los erscheint der Name eures Duellpartners. <<  
Diana sah auf ihr Los und wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt lachen sollte oder beleidigt seinen sollte.  
‚Harry Potter…’, dachte sie und zog deine Braue hoch, ‚…war ja irgendwie klar!’  
sie schielte auf Dracos Zettel. ‚Blaise Sabini.’  
>>Lasst uns anfangen! Immer zwei Duelle parallel. Hier links beginnt bitter Hermine. << Lupin sah zu der jungen Hexe. >>Wer ist dein Partner? <<  
>>Vincent Crabbe, Sir. << Hermine betrat das Podest, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe, und beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.  
>>Gut, dann auf dem rechte Podest bitte Diana. Wer darf gegen dich antreten? <<  
Die junge Snape warf dem Gryffindor den ihm nur zu gut bekannten snap’schen Todesblick zu, obwohl ihn das Lächeln, das sich auf Dianas Lippen gelegt hatte, irritierte. >Potter! << Diana erhob sich und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhangtasche.  
>>Nun gut, dann zeigt mal, was ihr könnt! <>Petrificus Totalus<< und dann einem >>Levicorpus<< gut im Griff hatte, versuchte Harry noch die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
>>Stupor! <>Expelliarmus! <>Stupor! <> Petrificus Totalus! << und >>Levicorpus! <>Es ist gut, meine Damen. Lasst die Jungs wieder runter! <<  
Während die Gryffindor den Slytherin noch langsam absetzte, löste Diana einfach den Zauber und Harry fiel zu Boden.  
>>Nun als Nächstes: Draco Malfoy, links! Und Ronald Weasley, rechts!<<  
Mit dem blonden und dem rothaarigen erhoben sich auch Sabini und Goyle.  
Draco und Blaise sahen beide zu Diana, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.  
Bei Ron und Goyle ging es recht gemächlich zu, aber Draco und Blaise warfen sich die Zauber nur so um die Ohren. Mehrere Mädchen klatschten, als Draco Blaise ein >>Stupor! << versetzte. Auf dem anderen Steg siegte Ron über Goyle und der Malfoyspross überwältigte seinen besten Freund.  
Nun klatsche Diana auch, wenn auch fast schon etwas gelangweilt. Draco sprang fast die Stufen hinunter und gesellte sich zu seiner neuen Mitschülerin. >>Na Diana?<<  
>>Ja Draco? << Sie wandte sich ihm zu.  
>>Das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht! << Er lächelte charmant.  
>>Ja schon, obwohl ich gedacht hätte, dass Potter mehr drauf hat. << Diana flüsterte bewusst so laut, dass auch Harry sie hören konnte.  
Lupin fuhr mit den Duellen fort, als Blaise sich auf die andere Seite von Diana setzte.  
>>Oh Blaise, was ist denn mit deinem Arm? << Diana betrachtete seinen rechten Arm, den Blaise mit leicht gezwungen wirkender ‚neutraler’ Miene an seinen Körper gepresst hielt.  
>>Ach, gar nichts…<>Jetzt zeig her! << Diesem Befehl konnte Blaise auch nichts mehr entgegen setzen und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. >>Es tut kaum weh…<>Oh, Blaise, das sieht ja schlimm aus! << Sie sah ihn ernst an. >>Ich bin gleich wieder da! << Schon war Diana aufgesprungen und eilte zu ihrer Tasche, in der sie zu suchen begann.  
>>Blaise, du verlogener Kerl! Wie kannst du die Gutmütigkeit dieses - << Draco wies auf Diana. >> \- wunderbaren Mädchens nur ausnutzen? <<  
>>Du musst dich gerade melden, du scheinheiliger Prinz! <<  
Die Jungen schritten sich nicht weiter, denn Diana kam mit einem kleinen verschraubten Tiegel zurück.  
>>Danach wirst du keine Schmerzen mehr haben. <>Was ist das denn? <>Wundschwund!<<  
>>Was soll das denn sein? << Auch Draco sah das Mädchen überfragt an.  
>>Meine erste eigene Entwicklung. << Sie wurde etwas rot und die Jungen fragten sich, ob sie sich das nicht nur ein bildeten, so schwach war es. >>Meine Haut hat immer etwas allergisch auf das herkömmliche Rezept reagiert. Naja und dann habe ich halt meine eigene Zusammensetzung entwickelt. <<  
>>Und es wirkt mit Sicherheit? <<  
>>Ja, ich benutze es immer, wenn ich mich schneide. << Sie zeigte ihm ihre Finger. >>Und kannst du irgendetwas erkennen? <<  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.  
>>Siehst du! Ich benutze diese Salbe immer, wenn ich mich verletze. <>Na dann vertraue ich dir. Immerhin sehe ich an deinen schönen Händen keine Narben. <>Ich bin wirklich begeistert von dir! << Blaise sah ungläubig von seinem Arm zu Diana hoch und diese lächelte freudig.  
>>Diana, es ist wunderbar, dass du ihm helfen konntest. << Draco erhob die Stimme und hoffte, dass Diana ihn ansehen würde.  
>>Sag mal, Blaise, wie ist das eigentlich passiert? << Besorgt sah Diana wieder auf den dunklen Arm.  
>>Eben beim Duellieren. Als ich durch Dracos Stupor über das Podest geflogen bin. Ich habe versucht mich mit dem Arm abzufangen. <<  
Diana strich ihm noch einmal über den Arm und dann über die Wange, bevor sie sich mit einem Todesblick zu Draco umdrehte und ihn förmlich in den Sarg starrte. >>Wie konntest du nur, Draco?! Es ist dein bester Freund! <<  
>>Aber er hätte sich doch wehren können! <>Warum hast du denn nicht darauf geachtet, dass es sich verteidigen konnte? <>Tut mir leid. Ich wollte es nicht. <>Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Wir machen Schluss für heute. << Lupin klatschte in die Hände.  
Draco vermied es, Dianas Tasche zu nehmen und überließ Blaise Zähne knirschend diese Ehre.  
Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem Diana Draco mit eiskalten Schweigen gestraft und sich dafür recht gut mit Blaise unterhalten hatte, führte der Stundenplan Diana hinab in die Kerker und in den Klassenraum ihres Onkels. Sie bezog nahe dem Lehrertisch den Arbeitsplatz.  
Severus rauschte durch den Raum an ihr vorbei zu seinem Tisch. Mit grimmiger Miene sah er durch die Reihen und stellte während ihm ein Zentner Gestein vom Herz fiel fest, dass Diana neben keinem der jungen Männer saß.  
>>Zu Beginn des Schuljahres beschäftigten Sie sich heute mit einer einfachen Tinktur gegen kleine Verletzungen. Fangen Sie an. << Misstrauisch sah er sich um.  
Alle Schüler begannen mehr oder weniger unüberlegt in ihren Büchern nach zuschlagen.  
Alle? Nicht ganz!  
Diana widmete sich sofort den ersten Zutaten.  
>>Finnigan, warum jagen Sie eigentlich in jeder meiner Stunden ihren Kessel in die Luft? <<  
>>Ich weiß es leider nicht, Professor, Sir! <>20 Punkte von Gryffindor!<<  
Draco und Blaise lachten verächtlich und Diana musste schmunzeln.  
>>Longbottom, was tun Sie denn da? <>Weitere 20 Punkte.<<  
Seine Nichte meldete sich.  
>>Ja, Miss Snape? << Kam ihm etwas komisch vor, aber seine Schüler merkte nichts davon.  
>>Sir, ich bin fertig. Haben Sie noch eine Zusatzaufgabe, Professor? <<  
>>Nehmen Sie sich alle ein Beispiel an Ihrer neuen Mitschülerin! 30 Punkte für Slytherin. << Severus trat näher an Diana heran. Eigentlich wollte er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstern, aber durch die Stille, da niemand weiterarbeitete, konnte er nicht. Mit finsterem Blick sah er in die Klasse und schnarrte, >>Sollten Sie nicht weiter arbeiten? <<  
Sofort setzten alle wieder ein und schibbelten wie wild irgendwelche Zutaten oder warfen welche in ihre Kessel.  
Severus beugte sich, wie er es nur zu oft tat (scheiß Rückenschmerzen!!!), in seiner Unheilverkündenden Art über Diana. >>Musst du denn immer so angeben? <>Verzeihen Sie, Professor. <<  
>>Hast du noch Hausaufgaben? <<  
>>Sir, es ist der erste Schultag!!<<  
>>Hast du noch was zum Weiterentwickeln? <<  
>>An dem Gegengift könnte ich weiterarbeiten. Könntest du mir meinen Kessel von drüben holen? <<  
Severus richtete sich wieder auf. >>Schaffen Sie es 5 Minuten keinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen? <>Dann zeigen Sie mal, was Sie können! <>Ist dir aufgefallen, wie grazil sie die Schnitte macht? <<  
Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Begann ihr bester Freund Harry und Ron, in den sie doch schon ewig heimlich verliebt war, auf seltsame Art und Weise für diese neue Slytherin zu schwärmen?  
>>Sabbert ihr gleich in eure Kessel? <>Geben Sie ab und räumen Sie zusammen! <>Diana kommst du? <>Ja Blaise, ich komm gleich nach! <>Sagte ich dir nicht, dass du von den Jungen Abstand sollst?!<< Streng, in seiner üblichen Lehrermanier, sah er auf seine Nichte hinab.  
>>Aber Dad...<< Mit großen Augen blickte Diana zu Severus hoch. >>Ich lasse doch nur meine Tasche von ihnen tragen. Ist das denn so verwerflich? <<  
>>Du nutzt diese armen jungen Männer aus? <<  
>>Etwas zumindest. << Unschuldig lächelte der schwarz gelockte Engel den Professor an. Dann zauberte sie einen Deckel auf den Kessel und legte einen Wärmezauber um das Bronzegefäß. >>Könntest du den bitte wieder rüber stellen? Wo darf ich eigentlich weiter forschen? <<  
>>Ich überlege mir etwas. Geh du jetzt, bevor Sabini und Malfoy das Interesse und du deine Taschenträger verlierst. <<  
>>Hab dich lieb, Dad! << Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
>>Na, Diana! Ich dachte schon, dass du es nicht pünktlich schaffst! <>Pünktlich wozu? << Skeptisch betrachtete sie die beiden Jungen.  
Blaise zog sie hinter sich her, aus der großen Halle, durch mehrere Korridore und Portale nach draußen.  
>>Blaise, was soll ich denn hier und warum ist Draco nicht mitgekommen? <<  
>>Ich wollte ihn nicht dabei haben. << Er wies auf eine Decke, die Diana vorher nicht aufgefallen war. >>Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht etwas Leichtes vertragen könntest. <<  
>>Du hast das für mich vorbereitet? <<  
>>Ja, so zur Begrüßung so zu sagen. << Er lächelte charmant. >>Setz dich doch bitte. <<  
>>Aber Blaise, das kann ich doch nicht annehmen! <<  
>>Doch ich bitte dich darum. Bitte, weil du mich heut verarztet hast, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. <<  
Diana setzte sich und Blaise goss ihr etwas Tee ein. >>Du musst unbedingt von diesen Cupcakes probieren. Die habe ich selbst gemacht. << Stolz bot er Diana eine der Süßigkeiten an.  
Etwas unschlüssig nippte sie an ihrem Tee. Irgendetwas kam ihr seltsam an dem Backwerk vor.  
>>Blaise, was ist denn da alles drin? <<  
>>Nichts ungewöhnlichen. Mehl, Butter, Milch, Zucker...<<  
Diana roch an dem Cupcake. 'Da ist noch was anderes drin. Aber der süße Geruch des Zuckers überdeckt es irgendwie...'  
Blaise biss währenddessen gut gelaunt in einen Cupcake.  
>>Halt Blaise! STOP!<<  
>>Was? Warum? << Der Slytherin sah die junge Dame ihm gegenüber verwirrt an.  
>>In diesen Cupcakes ist Amortentia. << Sie sah ihn böse an. >>Du wolltest mich dir so gefügig machen? Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir erwartet! << Zornig stand sie auf.  
>>Aber Diana! Ich war das nicht! << Auch er sprang auf. >>Bitte glaub mir! <<  
>>Dann beweis es mir! <<  
>>Gut. << Er sah sich um. >>Ähm..?<< Plötzlich entdeckte er Potter am Eingang. >>Wie wär das? Wir lassen Potter einen essen und sehen, was passiert. <>Klingt gut. Dann los! <<  
>>Aber mir wird er keinen abnehmen! << Verschmitzt schmunzelte er. >>Aber ich habe vorhin gesehen, dass er dir nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein scheint. <<  
Diana betrachtete das Gebäck in ihrer Hand, 'Ein experimenteller Versuch!'  
Freudig lächelnd ging sie auf Harry zu. >>Hey, warte mal! <<  
Verwirrt musterte Harry sie. >>Ja?<<  
>>Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, weil ich dich vorhin in Verteidigung so unsanft abgesetzt habe! <>Oh danke! << Harry biss von dem Backwerk ab und es schien zu schmecken.  
>>Und Harry? << Diana musterte ihn durch dringlich. >>Wie fühlst du dich? <<  
>>Oh, richtig gut! << Der Geblitznarbte lachte laut auf. >>Ähm, Diana...<< Er rutschte näher an sie heran und flüsterte, >>Du weißt doch sicher, wo ich Draco finden kann, oder? <<  
>>Nein, leider nicht. Ich bin gerade mit Blaise unterwegs. <<  
>>Ich werde ihn mal suchen. Sagst du ihm, dass ich ihn suche? <<  
>>Natürlich, Harry. Nichts lieber als das. << Harry freundlich zu lächelnd und winkend ging sie zu Blaise zurück.  
>>Und, wem ist der nun verfallen? >Deinem besten Freund.<<  
>>Was? Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme! Wie kann er es denn wagen? <<  
>>Naja, jetzt hat er Potter am Hals. << Diana packte ihre Tasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. >>Komm das schauen wir uns an! <<  
Schnell liefen die beiden Slytherins dem Goldjungen hinterher. Als sie mehrere Gänge entlang gelaufen waren, in den Potter die gesamte Zeit auf ein Pergament geschaut hatte, begegnete Harry seinen Freunden Hermine und Ron und am schlimmsten seiner Freundin Ginny.  
>>Oh, das wird sicher lustig! <>Hey Harry! << Ron begrüßte seinen langjährigen Freund. >>Wir haben dich schon gesucht. Haben sich die Schmerzen verzogen? <<  
>>Nicht wirklich...<<  
>>Oh Harry, was ist denn passiert! << Ginny fiel ihrem Liebsten um den Hals.  
>>Lass mich los! << Er stieß das Mädchen von sich. >>Ich will das nicht! <<  
>>Aber Harry?!<>Warum? <<  
>>Ich muss jetzt zu Draco! << Harry stürmte an ihnen vorbei.  
>>Harry, jetzt warte mal!!<< Hermine ergriff seinen Arm.  
>>Nein! Ich muss zu Draco! <<  
>>Aber warum? <>Ich brauche ihn. << Auch er begann erstickend zu schluchzen. >>Ich liebe ihn doch! <<  
Schockiert ließ Hermine Harry los und er stolperte davon.  
Während Diana und Blaise kichernd Harry folgten, hatte Hermine alle Hände voll zutun, Ginny zu beruhigen und Ron den Mund zu zuklappen, der immer wieder aufging.  
>>Es war wirklich sehr amüsant! << Diana lachte auf.  
Harry hatte in dieser Zeit Draco im Verwandlungsinnenhof gefunden.  
>>Potter, was willst du hier? <<  
Harry warf sich vor dem Blonden auf die Knie.  
>>Oh Draco, ich muss dir etwas sagen! <<  
>>Potter! Was soll denn das? << Draco wurde langsam zornig.  
Warum antwortete dieser Kerl nicht, sondern laberte nur Unsinn?!  
Harry ergriff die Hand des Slytherins.  
>>Oh Draco! << Er lächelte verträumt.  
>>Ich liebe dich! <<  
>>Was? <>Soll das ein Scherz sein? << Er entriss Harry seine Hand.  
>>Nein, Draco, glaub mir: Ich liebe dich! <<  
Harry sah ihn mit treuen Augen an.  
>>Deine elegante Gestalt, deine heroischen Gesichtszüge und deine wunderschönen sturmgrauen Augen bringen mich schon seit langem um den Verstand. <<  
>>Wo nichts ist, da kannst du auch nicht um viel gebracht werden! <<  
Draco versuchte sich den Annäherungsversuchen von Potter weiterhin zu entziehen. Diana und Blaise hatten sich diese Liebesschwüre angehört, als Diana eine Idee bekam.  
>>Blaise, ich hab´s! <>Ich spiel Draco vor, dass ich von den Muffins gegessen habe und mal schauen, wie unser Romeo darauf reagiert. <<  
>>Das sind Cupcakes! <>Ja, Zuckerbäcker! << Diana kniff ihm leicht in die Wange und ihre Worte tropften vor Ironie. Bevor Blaise etwas erwidern konnte, lief Diana laut lachend zu Draco.  
>>Liebster, wo hast du nur gesteckt? <<  
>>Diana? << Ungläubig sah der Malfoy auf.  
>>Du hast mich mit Blaise so allein gelassen! <<  
Sie setzte sich neben Draco und sah ihn mit großen Hündchenaugen an.  
>>Ich habe dich so vermisst! << Pure Verwirrung stand in Dracos Gesicht.  
>>Was?<<  
>>Oh mein Liebster, schon als wir Kinder waren, warst du mir am liebsten und nun habe ich erkannt, dass ich dir komplett verfallen bin. Draco, ich liebe dich! <<  
Harry sah empört zu der Slytherin, die ihm seinen Draco wegnehmen wollte.  
>>Er liebt aber mich! <>Wirklich Draco? << Sie schluchzte Kerkertief. >>Verachtet du mich? <<  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. >>Nein, Diana, wie könnte ich? << Er stieß Harry mit dem Fuß weg, der immer noch vor ihm kniete. >>Ihn verachte ich! <<  
>>Oh Draco! << Diana fiel Draco um den Hals und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.  
>>Aber Draco???<>Warum? Wir sind doch für einander bestimmt! Ich liebe dich! <<  
>>Aber ich dich nicht. Und deine "Bestimmung" kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken! <>Na Romeo? Kannst du dich nicht entscheiden, wen du interessanter findest? <<  
>>Warst du das etwa? Hast du mir Potter auf den Hals gehetzt? <<  
Entsetzen stand im Gesicht des Malfoys.  
>>Nein. << Blaise lachte.  
>>Das warst du selbst. << Er klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.  
>>Ich? Wie meinst du das? <<  
>>Nun ja, Diana hat sich mit einem von mir gebackenen Cupcake bei Potter entschuldigen, weil sie ihn in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so unsanft hat fallen gelassen. <<  
Schmunzelnd fuhr er nach einem ungläubigen Blick seitens Draco fort,  
>>Na ja, kaum hatte er abgebissen, wollte er nur noch dich sehen. <<  
Diana kuschelte sich an Draco.  
>>Diana, dürfte ich mir wohl kurz Draco ausleihen? <>Na gut, aber nur kurz. <>Was denn, Blaise?<<  
>>Wie kannst du nur so etwas tun? << Blaise wies zu Diana.  
>>Dieses bezaubernde Wesen dir so willig zu machen! <<  
Draco schluckte. So in Rage hatte er seinen ältesten Freund seit langen nicht mehr gesehen.  
>>Und dafür meine Cupcakes zu missbrauchen! <<  
Blaise schlug Draco mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, als Diana zu den beiden kam.  
>>Draco, wie kommst du eigentlich dazu zu denken, dass ich den Amortentia in dem Cupcake nicht bemerke? Ich bin bei Severus aufgewachsen. Das weißt du doch! <<  
Auch sie schlug ihm gegen die Stirn.  
>>Aber du? Hast du nicht eben noch...? <<  
>>Schauspielkurs...<<  
>>Da warst du zehn. << Draco blickte skeptisch.  
>>Das ist gar nicht der Punkt! <<  
Diana trat noch näher an den Blonden heran und wurde dann plötzlich gefährlich leise.  
>>Du hast so einiges wieder gut zu machen! <<  
>>Hasst du mich jetzt? << Traurig sah der junge Malfoy zu Boden.  
>>Direkt hassen nicht, aber ich bin dir unglaublich sauer! <>Harry? << Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Verheult sah der Brillenträger auf.  
>>Schau mal. Ich hab hier was für dich. <<  
Sie holte einen Bezoar aus ihrer Tasche.  
>>Bitte Harry, öffne deinen Mund. << Fast schon liebevoll sah Diana den Jungen an.  
Etwas widerwillig kam Harry dem als Bitte getarnten Befehl nach.  
Wenig später hatte er keine Schwärmereien für Draco im Kopf. Harry verschwand nach einem kleinen Tipp seitens Diana, dass er sich doch mal um seine Freundin kümmern sollte, schlagartig.  
>>So Jungs. Ich geh runter in die Kerker. Will mich etwas hinlegen. Bis...<< Sie unterbrach, als sie Severus sah, der auf sie zukam, >>Was gibt es, Professor? <<  
>>Du sollst zum Direktor kommen. >> Und schon zog er sie hinter sich her.  
>>Was will er denn von mir? << Diana war besorgt.  
>>Er will dir jemanden vorstellen! << Hörte sich ihr Onkel sauer an?  
>>Wen denn?<<  
>>Zeigt sich gleich! << Er klopfte an die Bürotür des Direktors.  
>>Tretet bitte ein. <<  
Nachdem Diana Platz genommen hatte, eröffnete ihr Albus, >>Diana, du erinnerst dich doch sicher, dass ich dir sagte, dass wir dich beschützen wollen. <<  
Sie nickte unsicher.  
>>Wir haben dir eine Art Beschützer und Mentor gewählt. <<  
>>Aha. Und warum? << Sie blinzelte. >>Unter welchen Kriterien?<<  
>>Er ist selbst seit seinem achten Lebensjahr ein Werwolf, außerdem kennt er seit dem unseren Schutzraum. << Albus lachte kurz auf. >> Wir haben den Raum extra für ihn gebaut. Obwohl es nicht nur ein Raum ist. <<  
>>Okay. Professor, verraten Sie mir jetzt auch, wer das ist? << Diana wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
>>Du kennst ihn schon. << Gerade als der Direktor geendet hatte, betrat Lupin das Büro.  
>>Was? DER? << Diana fuhr zu Severus herum.  
>>Oh, Diana, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du der junge Werwolf bist. Severus, das hättest du mir mal erzählen können! << Lupin lachte auf.  
>>Ihnen erzähle ich nichts, was meine Familie angeht! << Severus starrte seinen alten Feind finster an und legte seiner Nichte die Hände auf die Schultern.  
>>Diana, ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen. << Der Direktor hatte beschlossen sich in diese Diskussion einzumischen. >>Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du jeden Abend eine Stunde mit Professor Lupin verbringst, damit er dich auf deine erste Transformation vorbereiten kann. <<  
>>Na- na- natürlich, Sir, wie Sie es wünschen. << Sie stand auf. >>Ich würde mich gern etwas hinlegen. Der Tag hat mich geschafft. Dürfte ich? <<  
>>Gern, Diana.<<  
>>Danke, Sir. << Diana ging zur Tür.  
>>Diana, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro begrüßen könnte. << Dianas Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lächelte sie breit an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jaja, ich weiß, dass Kräuterkunde im sechsten Jahrgang nicht mehr unterrichtet wird, aber ich will es soooo !!! Muhahahaaaa !!! *finster lach* Ich habe die Macht !!!


	3. Vorbereitung

Diana war etwas wütend. Wie konnte ihr Onkel nur verheimlichen, dass diese UNGLAUBLICHE Hilfe Remus Lupin hieß? Das war doch die Höhe!  
Es klopfte an die Tür.  
Diana drehte mit finsterer Miene ihren Kopf zur Tür. >>Severus, ich will nicht mit dir reden! <<  
>>Bitte Süße! Ich möchte es dir erklären! <<  
>>Ich gebe dir 5 Minuten! << Sie löste die Zauber, mit denen sie die Tür verschlossen hatte.  
Schnell betrat Severus das Zimmer, denn wie schnell seine Nichte ihre Meinung ändern konnte, wusste er nur zu gut. >>Süße, hör mal, ich wusste schon vorher, dass es Lupin sein würde, aber ich möchte es dir erklären. << Severus seufzte, als Diana ihn mit Schweigen strafte. >>Ich weiß, dass ich immer schlecht über Lupin gesprochen habe, aber du musst mir glauben, dass sich niemand mit der Lykanthropie so auskennt wie Lupin. << Severus öffnete erneut die Tür und hob ein graues Paket von 30x30x30 cm hoch. >>Diana, Liebling, ich habe noch etwas für deinen Schulalltag. << Er stellt das Geschenk neben Diana aufs Bett.  
>>Was ist das? <>Mach es bitte einfach auf. << Severus lächelte väterlich.  
Widerwillig zog Diana das Schleifenband auf und das Paket begann zu klappern. >>Was ist da drin? <>Mach es bitte einfach auf. Bitte! << Severus knetete seine Hände.  
Diana klappte den Karton auf und ein kleiner schwarzer Wolf mit einer grauen Pfote sprang ihr entgegen. >>Wer bist du denn? << Diana musste etwas lachen.  
>>Er hat noch kein Namen, aber er soll dein Begleiter sein. <<  
>>Mein Begleiter?<<  
>>Ja, das hat an dieser Schule Tradition. <<  
>>Aha...< Sie nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm, ging zu Severus und küsste ihn auf die Wange. >>Danke, Dad. <<  
>>Und schon Ideen, wie er heißen soll?<<  
Diana sah ihren Onkel etwas verzweifelt an. >>Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden! Nox, was Latein für Nacht ist, fänd ich gut, aber auch Lupus, was Wolf bedeutet, gefällt mir, wiederum mag ich Luna, für Mond. Hinzu kommt Arctus, was Nacht heißen könnte, aber auch der Name für das Sternzeichen ,,großer Bär". Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden! <<  
>>Wie wäre es, wenn du es mischst? << Severus streichelte den Wolf.  
>>Gute Idee! << Diana überlegte kurz. >>Was hältst du von Lupa? <<  
>>Klingt nicht schlecht! <<  
>>Oder, oder, oder Luparctus? << Diana war ganz aufgeregt.  
>>Das gefällt mir gut! Nenn ihn so. << Severus schritt zur Tür. >>Du solltest zu Lupin gehen. << Er lächelte. >>Eigentlich geht er von der Truppe noch am meisten! <<  
Diana sah in den Karton. >>Sieh mal, Kleiner. Hier ist noch ein Halsband für dich drin. << Sie nahm es heraus. >>Schau wie schön das graue Leder glänzt! << Diana schloss es um seinen Hals. Luparctus sprang fröhlich auf ihrem Schoß umher.  
>>Mein süßer, kleiner Luparctus, ich muss jetzt zum Abendessen. Da darfst du nicht mit! <<  
Der kleine Wolf sah mit großen Augen zu Diana auf und legte den Kopf schief.  
>>Bleib du hier auf meinem Bett. Ich komm so schnell wie möglich wieder her, Liebling! << Sie streichelte ihn noch mal und ging dann in die große Halle zum Essen.  
>>Na Diana, konntest du ich etwas ausruhen? << Blaise lächelte ihr entgegen.  
>>Ja, etwas. << Die Slytherin setzte sich neben ihren Hausgenossen. >>Blaise, wofür brauche ich ein Begleittier? <<  
>>Für den Verwandlungsunterricht, außerdem fühlt man sich dann nie allein. Das ist vor allem für die Kleinen wichtig. Was ist eigentlich dein Tier? <<  
>>Ein Wolfwelpe.<<  
>>Exotisch! <>Zeigst du ihn mir heut Abend? <>Miss Snape, hätten Sie wohl einen kleinen Moment für mich? << Der Direktor fing sie ab.  
>>Für Sie doch immer, Professor. << Diana drehte sich zu Blaise. >>Geh doch schon mal vor. Ich komm dann mit dem Kleinen in den Gemeinschaftsraum! <<  
>>Ich warte jetzt schon! << Diana zulächelnd ging Blaise weg.  
>>Mister Sabini scheint ja ein reges Interesse an Ihnen zu haben, nicht wahr?!<>Bitte gegen Sie heut Abend zu Professor Lupin, um sich vorzubereiten. <<  
>>Natürlich, Professor. << Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. >>Erwartet dich Professor Lupin schon? <<  
>>Lupin, kommen Sie doch mal her. << Dumbledore winkte den Lehrer zu sich.  
>>Ja, Sir? << Lupin drängte sich durch die Schüler.  
>>Sind Sie schon bereit für Miss Snape? <<  
>>Geben Sie mir eine Stunde. <>Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. <>Muss ich meine Schuluniform tragen, oder darf ich Straßenkleidung anhaben? <<  
>>Tragen Sie, was Ihnen beliebt. << Lupin lächelte.  
>>Danke, Sir. << Sie wand sich etwas ab. >>Ich bin dann in einer Stunde bei Ihnen. <<  
>>Ich freu mich, Miss Snape. << Diana lief hinab in die Kerker, in ihr Zimmer und wurde von ihrem kleinen schwarzen Wolf Luparctus begrüßt.  
>>Na Kleiner? Ich möchte mich kurz umziehen und dann stelle ich dir jemanden vor. << Sie zog ihre Schuluniform aus und schlüpfte in die schwarze Jeans mit den zerschlissenen Rissen.  
Über ein grünes Top zog sie andächtig einen ihr viel zu weiten schwarzen Pullover, der ihr über die Schultern glitt, wie ein Kleid um die Beine schwang, und sie schob die Ärmel etwas hoch. Diana packte ihre Bücher aus der Tasche, ließ das Pergament und ihre alte Feder drin. Luparctus sprang ihr in die Arme, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
>>Na komm! << Ihn knuddelnd verließ Diana ihr Zimmer und begab sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
>>Hallo schöne Frau! << Blaise bewunderte die natürliche Schönheit seiner neuen Freundin.  
>>Danke! << Diana setzte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa und Luparctus schaute misstrauisch zu Blaise.  
>>Na, wie heißt du denn? << Der Slytherin versuchte den Wolf zu streicheln.  
Dieser knurrte leise.  
>>Luparctus<>lass ihn! Er ist in Ordnung. <<  
,Nur in Ordnung?' Blaise schaute für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde traurig, dann lächelte er wieder.  
>>Luparctus? Ein interessanter Name. Wie kamst du darauf? <<  
>>Er setzt sich aus mehrere lateinischen Begriffen zusammen. <<  
>>Ach ja? << Blaise lächelte gespielt. Latein war nie seine Stärke gewesen...  
>>Lupus, Luna, Arctus.<<  
>>Alles klar! << Blaise fiel ihr etwas ins Wort. Er mochte schöne, schlaue Frauen, aber nicht, wenn sie tote Sprachen sprachen. >>Wie lange willst du Draco eigentlich noch schmoren lassen? <<  
>>Nun ja...<< Diana wurde ernst. >>Heut hat er mein Vertrauen schwer missbraucht und hat mich sehr verletzt. << Sie streichelte ihren Wolfswelpen. >>Mindestens einen Monat.<<  
>>Oh, das ist schon lang. << Blaise schluckte trocken. >>So lange musste er noch nie kämpfen! <<  
>>Tja, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. << Diana begann zu lächeln, da sie sich eigentlich freute, dass Draco um sie kämpfen wollte. Sie mochte den Blonden, sehr sogar. Nach weiteren kleinen Diskussionen sah Diana auf ihre Uhr.  
>>Blaise, ich muss jetzt los! <<  
>>Wo willst du denn hin? Gehst du schon schlafen? <<  
>>Nicht ganz. Aber mein Trank muss weiter gebraut werden. <<  
>>Oh, du bist wirklich eine Snape! << Blaise lachte. Diana lächelte und verließ mit Luparctus den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
>>Luparctus, ich weiß gar nicht, ob du mit zu Lupin darfst, aber ich nehm dich einfach mit! <<  
Der kleine Wolf bellte freudig auf.  
Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch klopfte die Slytherin an die Bürotür ihres Verteidigung-gegen-die dunklen-Künste-Professors.  
>>Ja, herein? <>Guten Abend, Sir.<<  
>>Hallo, Miss Snape. << Lupin entdeckte den kleinen schwarzen Wolf. >>Wer ist das denn? <<  
>>Luparctus. Er ist mein Begleittier. << Sie lächelte. >>Und sehr anhänglich.  
Ich hoffe, er stört Sie nicht! <<  
>>Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er mich stört. <<  
Lupin wie auf einen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch platziert war. >>Setzen Sie sich doch. <<  
>>Danke, Sir. << Diana nahm Platz und Luparctus sprang ihr auf den Schoß.  
>>Ein aufgeweckter kleiner Kerl. Hast du ihn schon lang? <<  
>>Dad hat ihn mir vorhin erst geschenkt. << Diana war etwas maulig. Sie mochte nicht hier sein.  
>>Dein Vater war hier in der Schule? <<  
>>Nein. << Sie zog leicht die Augenbraue hoch. >>Ich bin bei Ihrem werten Kollegen aufgewachsen. Ihn nenne ich so. << Diana wandte den Blick ab.  
>>Möchtest du darüber reden? << Der Professor legte die Hand offen auf den Tisch.  
>>Nein, ich habe das verwunden. << Sie schluckte den aufflammenden Schmerz herunter. Diana besann sich, weshalb sie eigentlich hier war. >>Professor, ich habe eine Frage an Sie. <<  
>>Nur zu! << Lupin lächelte.  
>>Professor Dumbledore erzählte mir, dass Sie seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr ein Werwolf sind. Warum brach es bei Ihnen früher aus? <<  
>>Ich wurde gebissen von einem anderen Werwolf. Dann verwandelt man sich bei den nächsten Monden. Du hingegen bist ein geborener Werwolf, bei dir bricht es erst in der Pubertät ein Mondzyklus vor deinem Geburtstag aus. <<  
>>Monden?<<  
>>Ja, die Verwandlung findet in der Nacht vor, während und nach dem Vollmond statt. <<  
>>Das muss doch unglaublich anstrengend sein! Hat man denn nicht heftige Muskelschmerzen? <<  
>>Richtig. Das ist ja das Problem! << Lupins Lächeln wurde müde.  
>>Sir, ist Ihnen nicht wohl? Soll ich gehen? <<  
>>Nein Diana, bitte bleib noch etwas. <<  
>>Warum, Sir?<<  
>>Ich würde dich gern etwas näher kennenlernen. <<  
>>Was wollen Sie denn noch wissen? <<  
>>Das klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber wie ist es bei Professor Snape aufzuwachsen? <<  
Diese Frage verwirrte Diana wirklich. >>Nun ja...ich kenne es ja nicht anders. Dad ist zwar streng, aber andererseits kann er auch unglaublich liebevoll sein. << Sie sah auf, da sie auf Luparctus hinabgesehen und gestreichelt hatte. >>Sir, hatten Sie früher Hilfe? <<  
>>Wie meinst du das denn? <<  
>>Nun ja, war jemand für Sie nach Ihren Verwandlungen da? <<  
>>Ja, meine Freunde. << Wieder lächelte er müde. >>Dein Onkel hat dir bestimmt von uns erzählt. Wir waren ja nicht gerade nett zu ihm. <<  
>>Die Rumtreiber...<>Es tut mir leid...<>Sir, ich...<<  
Lupin sah auf, leicht erschrocken. Diana hatte er ausgeblendet. >>Diana, soll ich dir sagen, warum ich mich bereit erklärt habe, dir als Mentor zur Seite zu stehen? <<  
Diana zuckte zusammen, irritiert darüber, wie kraftvoll Lupin plötzlich war.  
>>Ich erklärte mich bereit, um dir zu helfen, aber auch, um so vielleicht Severus´ Zorn auf uns zu lindern. <<  
>>Das ist aber sehr Slytherin von Ihnen, Sir. << Diana musste sich ein aufkommendes Lachen verkneifen. Auf ihre Uhr schauend, fügte sie hinzu, >>Sir, ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich würde jetzt gerne ins Bett gehen. <<  
>>Oh ja, natürlich, schlaf gut, Diana. <<  
Diana stand auf, winkte ihrem Professor von der Tür aus zu und eilte, dicht gefolgt von Luparctus, hinab in den Kerker!  
>>Vielleicht ist der ja doch nicht so schlimm! Was hältst du von ihm, Luparctus? <<  
Freudig bellte der schwarze Wolf.  
>>Seh' ich genau so! << Sie betrat die Gemächer ihres Hauslehrers. >>Dad? Ich bin wieder da! Wo bist du denn? <<  
>>Im Labor...Bin gleich bei dir! <<  
Diana klingelte nach einem Hauselfen, gab ihm die Bitte um einen Earl Gree mit auf den Weg und wartete auf der Couch sitzend auf ihren Onkel.  
>>Na Diana, wie war dein Gespräch mit Lupin? << Snape war aus dem Labor gekommen und hatte sich neben Diana auf das Sofa gesetzt.  
>>Naja, er hat mit mir darüber gesprochen, wieso er mein Mentor ist und etwas Grundlegendes zu Lykanthropie. << Sie zucke mit den Schultern.  
Es klopfte. Diana stand auf, öffnete dem Hauself, nahm ihm sich bedankend die Teetasse ab, und schloss erneut die Tür. >>Dad, ich gehe ins Bett. Es ist doch recht anstrengend gewesen heut! <<  
>>Diana, ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen! <<  
>>Noch mehr gute Nachrichten? Hatte ich davon heute nicht schon genug? <<  
Missmutig sah sie ihn an.  
>>Nein, es geht um Luparctus! <<  
>>Ach ja? Was ist mit meinem kleinen Racker? << Besorgt sah Diana auf ihren Begleiter, der quietsch gesund aussah.  
>>Nein, alles in Ordnung! << Severus faltete die Hände. >>Luparctus ist ein magischer Wolf. <<  
>>Ja und? <<  
>>Er wächst nicht an Größe, sondern entwickelt sich nur weiter. <<  
>>Oh, das ist gut! <<  
>>Er ist dein Beschützer! <<  
>>Wie soll er denn das machen? << Belustigt ließ sie sich noch einmal neben Severus fallen.  
>>Sein Körper wird dann extrem wachsen, sodass er dich verteidigen kann. << Stolz lächelte Severus.  
>>Oh, das erklärt Einiges. Ist noch etwas? <<  
>>Nein, Kleines. Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes, mein Schatz! <<  
>>Ja, gute Nacht, Dad. << Diana ging, verfolgt von Luparctus, in ihr Zimmer und stellte die Teetasse auf die Kommode, bevor sie sich umzog, um sich mit einem guten Buch und ihrem Tee ins Bett zu setzen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Diana verwirrt, da sie etwas Seltsames geträumt hatte.  
>>Dad, bist du noch hier? <<  
Da keine Antwort aus den Gemächern kam, lief Diana in ihrer Schuluniform durch die Kerker, um wenigstens Blaise oder Draco zu finden, aber niemand war da.  
>>Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Hallo? << Suchend durchschritt sie das Schloss, aber auch hier war niemand, nicht einmal ein Hauself war zu finden.  
Plötzlich hörte sie das Rufen einer Eule und die Dämmerung setze ein. , Was ist denn hier los?'  
Diana sah wie der Mond aufging.  
>>Vollmond... <>Oh scheiße!!! <<  
Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie einen riesigen hellbraunen Werwolf. Diana blieb ruhig stehen und atmete tief durch.  
>>Professor Lupin...? <<  
Langsam ging Diana rückwärts und verbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie sich wehren sollte. Sie sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sie keinen Zauberstab, aber Blut an den Händen hatte.  
>>Hat Sie das angelockt, Sir? Das Blut? << Dann stieg Diana ein betörender Duft in die Nase. Leicht nach Eisen und süßlich warm.  
>>Was ist das? Was riecht so gut? << Diana leckte sich über die Finger. , Warum ist das so lecker?'  
Der Werwolf ihr gegenüber knurrte und sah zu einem Punkt hinter ihr. Sie folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte den leblosen Körper Blaises und direkt daneben Draco.  
>>Sie sind tot... << Diana schluchzte. >>Wer hat das getan? <<  
Der Werwolf stieß ihre Schulter an.  
>>Ich? Ich soll das getan haben? Das kann nicht sein! Ich würde nie töten! <<

Erschrocken fuhr Diana aus ihrem Bett hoch.  
, Was war das?' Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante. , Ich muss zu Lupin! Er muss mir erklären, was das war!' Diana sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an.  
>>Wo willst du hin, Kleines? <>Ich muss zu Lupin! << Diana klang verzweifelt, als ihr die Bilder aus ihrem Traum einfielen.  
>>Was willst du denn um diese Uhrzeit bei ihm? <<  
>>Mein Traum. Er muss ihn mir erklären! <<  
Bevor Severus seiner Nichte noch etwas sagen konnte, war diese auch schon hinaus geeilt.  
Hinauf zu dem Büro Lupins, heftig an die Tür klopfend.  
>>Bei Godric!!! Wer will denn so früh am Morgen etwas von mir? <>Miss Snape?<<  
>>Professor! Hilfe! Sie müssen mir helfen! <<  
>>Wobei denn?<<  
>>Mein Traum! Ich habe etwas Schreckliches geträumt! << Sie klammerte sich an seinen Türrahmen.  
>>Na komm erst mal rein. << Er zog sie in sein Büro und verfrachtete das zitternde Mädchen in den großen Ohrensessel.  
>>Professor, ich...<<  
>>Shh...<< Er hob die Hand und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. >>Möchtest du einen Tee, Diana? <>Früchtetee, Diana?<<  
Wieder nur ein zögerndes Nicken seitens der Snape.  
Lupin gab Diana die Tasse mit dampfendem Tee in die Hand und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die kleine Couch. Er atmete tief ein. >>So und jetzt versuchst du mir ganz langsam und ruhig zu erzählen, was du geträumt hast. <<  
>>Ja, Sir...... In meinem Traum bin ich normal erwacht und habe dann aber niemanden im Schloss gefunden. <<  
>>Okay, das ist doch noch recht normal... nichts Ungewöhnliches oder? <<  
Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie fort, >>Und dann traf ich Sie, Sir<<  
>>Mich? << Lupin lachte kurz. >>Bin ich denn so schrecklich, dass du es gleich als Alptraum bezeichnest? <<  
>>Nun ja, das waren nicht Sie, so wie Sie jetzt vor mir sitzen, sondern Ihre Werwolfsgestalt. << Etwas peinlich berührt sah Diana zu Boden.  
>>Woher kennst du denn meine Werwolfsgestalt? <<  
>>Dad hat sie mir in seinem Denkarium gezeigt. Als es um meine Gene ging...<<  
>>Oh ach so... und wie ging dein Traum weiter? <<  
>>Naja, ich habe Blut gesehen, überall Blut! << Diana schluchzte leise. >>Und dann die Körper von Blaise Sabini und Draco Malfoy.<<  
>>Du magst die beiden Herren, nicht wahr? Sie sind deine Freunde, richtig? <<  
>>Ja, Sir, sie sind die einigen Schüler, die ich leiden kann. << Sie lächelte müde.  
>>Na die beiden scheinen sich mehr für dich zu interessieren...<< Lupin musste grinsen. Er konnte die Jungen verstehen. Diana war hübsch und klug. Eine betörende Mischung.  
>>Ja, ich weiß, aber ich hab Angst, weil...<< Sie schluchzte. >>...ich hatte sie in meinem Traum... ich hab sie... hab sie...<< Diana brach ab.  
Lupin nahm ihre zitternden Hände in seine und beendete ihren Satz, >>...getötet...<<  
>>Ja... << Diana schluchzte erneut.  
>>Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt sehr seltsam, aber das ist für einen so jungen Werwolf wie dich normal. <<  
>>Wie meinen Sie das, Sir? <<  
>>Erstens: Hör bitte auf mich ,,Sir" zu nennen, wenn wir uns wegen der Lykanthropie treffen. <<  
>>Was soll ich sonst sagen? <<  
>>Remus und dutze mich bitte. <<  
>>In Ordnung...Remus. was ist der zweite Punkt? Warum ist das normal für mich? << Sie überschlug die Beine.  
>>In dir erwachen langsam deine Instinkte. Der Jagdinstinkt und damit der Tötungsinstinkt. Eigentlich töten Werwölfe nur um sich zu verteidigen oder zu ernähren. Dein Unterbewusstsein versucht diese Instinkte in einen Kontext zu setzen. Diesen hat es aber nicht und so bettet dein Unterbewusstsein diese Instinkte in das einzige Bezugsgefüge ein, dem menschlichen Bezugsrahmen. Das bedeutet, dass es normal ist, weil dein Hirn es nicht anders kennt! Und weil dein Körper sich drastisch verändert!<<  
>>Remus, worauf muss ich mich noch einstellen? Welche Träume?<<  
>>Das Laufen! Das ist das Schönste! Man ist frei! << Er lächelte gedankenverloren. >>Dann die Jagdträume! Du wirst glücklich sein, wenn du das Tier erlegt hast, aber wenn du aufwachst wirst du es verstörend finden. << Remus zwinkerte etwas. >>dann gibt es noch das Schlingen! Ein Fresstraum, überaus verängstigend, da du das Gefühl heben wirst, dass du deinen Hunger nie stillen wirst!<<  
Verunsichert sah Diana ihren Werwolfmentor an.  
>>Hast du Angst?<< Er stich über ihre Hand.  
>>Ja, etwas...<< Peinlich berührt sah Diana weg. Eine Snape gab keine Schwächen zu!  
>>Du kommst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen! Egal wann! <<  
Diana sah überrascht auf.  
>>Ich bin immer für dich da! <<  
, Das hat bisher nur Dad zu mir gesagt!' Diana lächelte. >>Danke, Remus! << Ihr Blick fiel auf Remus' große Wanduhr. >>Oh, wir sollten zum Frühstück gehen! <<  
Auch der Professor sah auf die Uhr. >>Eine weise Entscheidung, Diana! << Er stand auf. >>Geh doch schon mal vor. Ich werde mich noch schnell richtig anziehen. << Damit schob er sie aus seinem Büro.  
Sich etwas verhalten darüber freuend, dass sie Draco und Blaise gesund und wohl behalten sah, ging Diana zum Slytherintisch.  
Nach dem Frühstück gab Severus Diana ihre Schultasche, in der es verdächtig raschelte. >>Du hast jetzt Verwandlung. Viel Spaß mit Professor McGonagall!<<  
>>Danke, Sir! << Diana nahm ihre Tasche, warf sie sich über die Schulter und lief mit Blaise zum Klassenraum nach.  
>>Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich gut wieder hier im Schloss eingelebt. << Minervas strenger Blick, der immer irgendwie liebevoll war, glitt über die Schülerreihen. >>Miss Snape, würden Sie bitte zeigen wie gut Ihre Verwandlungen sind? <<  
>>Natürlich. << Diana nahm Luparctus aus ihrer Tasche und setzte ihn mit strengem Blick auf den Tisch. Er setzte sich brav hin und sah sein Frauchen erwartungsvoll an. Diese nahm ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte ihren Wolf in einen Silberkelch, der mit schwarzen Lederstreifen verziert war.  
>>Das war gut. Wenn Sie nicht mitkommen, dann sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid. << Die Professorin führte den Unterricht fort.  
McGonagall lächelte streng und freute sich insgeheim, dass Diana jedes Wort mitschrieb.  
Der Unterricht neigte sich seinem Ende und die Professorin sah ihre neue Schülerin nett an. >>Miss Snape, bleiben Sie bitte noch kurz hier. <<  
>>Gern, Madame! << Diana war etwas irritiert.  
Der Rest ging, Blaise rief Diana zu, dass er im Innenhof warte, und Diana sah ihre Vandlungslehrerin erwartungsvoll an. >>Professor, warum wollten Sie denn mit mir sprechen? <<  
>>Ich wollte Sie fragen, warum Sie jedes meiner Worte mitschreiben? <<  
Etwas erstaunt darüber, dass es der Professorin aufgefallen war, sah Diana auf ihre Aufzeichnungen. >>So kann ich es leichter lernen. << Sie lachte. >>Ich will ja nicht ständig das Denkarium von Professor Snape benutzen. Das ist der Grund, Madame. << Diana sah auf ihre Uhr. >>Professor Lupin wartet sicher wegen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf mich! Darf ich jetzt gehen? <<  
>>Natürlich. Einen lernwilligen Schüler soll man nicht aufhalten! <<  
Diana war schon fast aus der Tür, als die schottische Dame ergänzte, >>Viel Glück, Diana Snape! <<  
>>Ähhmmm...danke...Professor...! << Zögerlich verließ sie den Klassenraum.  
>>Nun komm, Diana! Lupin wartet sicher schon! << Blaise zog sie hinter sich den Turm hinauf.  
>>Nun rein Mister Sabini! Sie sind zu spät! << Streng (naja nicht wirklich, wir kennen ja Remus John Lupin) sah Lupin den Slytherin an, dann wandte er sich an Diana, >>Guten Morgen, Miss Snape! Gut geschlafen? Kommen Sie doch bitte rein! << Er lächelte breit.  
>>Guten Morgen, Sir! << Diana setzte sich.  
>>Warum ist er denn zu dir so freundlich? Der kennt dich doch kaum! << Blaise sah seine Banknachbarin misstrauisch an. >>Oder?<<  
>>Vielleicht weil ich ein Mädchen bin...<< Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>>So, etwas Wiederholung!<<  
Allgemeines Murren & Raunen war zu hören.  
Nur Diana war noch relativ motiviert, >>Was wiederholen wir denn, Sir? <<  
>>Es ist etwas, das euch früher viel Spaß bereitet hat! <<  
>>Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Sir? << Hermine blickte ihren Professor skeptisch an.  
>>War in dem Jahr, in dem ich Euch schon einmal unterrichten durfte. Erinnert ihr euch? << Neugierig sah er in die Runde seiner Schüler.  
>>Sir, stimmt es, dass diese Wesen neuerdings häufiger auftreten? Ich hätte etwas in diese Richtung gehört. <>Sie sind ja gut informiert, Miss Snape. Darf ich recht in der Annahme gehen, dass Sie bereits wissen um welches Wesen es sich handelt? << Lupin lächelte breit.  
>>Ich denke schon, Professor. << Auch die Slytherin lächelte.  
>>10 Punkte. Verraten Sie Ihren Mitschülern doch bitte, worum es geht? <<  
>>Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen! << Sie stand auf, ging auf einen der Schränke zu, wies urplötzlich auf diesen und rief laut. >>Ein Irrwicht. Das ist doch ganz klar! <<  
>>Und wie lautet der Spruch, Miss Snape? << Fordernd sah Lupin sie an.  
>>Riddikkulus!<<  
>>Weitere 5 Punkte für Slytherin! << Er ließ den Schrank in die Mitte des Raumes schweben. >>Wer will als erstes? <<  
Schlagartig reckten alle ihre Hand in die Luft.  
>>Stellt Euch an! Das kennt ihr doch schon! << Es herrschte ein kurzes Gerangel und Draco stand plötzlich vorne. >>Bereit, Mister Malfoy? << Nach einem kurzen Nicken des Blonden, öffnete der Professor den Schrank.  
Ein wilder Wirrwarr erschien. Lucius Malfoy tat sich aus dem Wirbel hervor und trat mit strenger Miene einen Schritt auf Draco zu, ehe der Schlangengehstock nach vorne schnellte und Draco on unten am Kinn traf und dort mit Nachdruck verweilte. >>Draco, du elender Nichtsnutz! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir unter die Augen zutreten? Damit ist jetzt Schluss!!!<< Der Schlangenkopf begann sich langsam um Dracos Hals zu schlängeln und zu zudrücken.  
>>Riddikkulus! <>Gut gemacht, Mister Malfoy! << Remus klatschte in die Hände, um danach Musik aufzulegen. >>Der Nächste, bitte! <<  
Blaise Sabini trat vor und der Irrwicht veränderte sich. Ein chic gekleideter Kerl im Nadelstreifenanzug legte einen Arm um Blaise und zog an der Zigarre. >>Weißt du, deine Mutter und ich wollen heiraten und dann werden wir eine fünf jährige Weltreise machen. Du wirst dann ganz allein sein! <<  
>>Riddikkulus! <>Gut, Mister Sabini! Nächster, bitte! <<  
Diana trat vor und Remus verkrampfte etwas, da er nicht genau wusste, was sie am meisten Angst hatte.  
Der Irrwicht spiegelte sein Opfer. Erst waren alle verwirrt doch dann sah die falsche Diana auf und plötzlich stockte allen der Atem. Das Gesicht der anderen war mit Blutspritzern übersät und der Mund war Blut verschmiert, genau so wie die Hände, auch ihre Kleidung triefte vor Blut und sie begann lauthals und durchaus verrückt zu lachen.  
Diana, die schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte, schluckte trocken, sah kurz zu Draco und Blaise, dann schnell zu ihrem Mentor. Um die andere hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet.  
>>Riddikkulus! <>Erstaulich, Miss Snape. Wirklich erstaunlich! << Remus kicherte. >>Sehr einfallsreich! Sehr schöne Idee!<<  
Der Unterricht verlief wie im Flug, da alle ihren Spaß hatten. Remus lächelte Diana die gesamte Stunde über zu und das fiel auch dem Trio auf.  
Nach der Stunde saß Diana zu ihrem Mentor. Ein gehauchtes >>Ich freue mich schon auf nachher, Remus! << verließ ihre Lippen und Remus nickte ihr eindeutig lächelnd zu. Dann sah die Slytherin zu ihren Hausgenossen und fragte fröhlich, >>Na, wer von euch hat auch Arithmantik? <<  
>>Keiner von uns beiden...<>Oh, das ist ja wirklich schade! Kann mich trotzdem jemand dorthin führen? <<  
Draco hob zögerlich die Hand. >>Wenn ich darf? <<  
Im Unterrichtsraum angekommen sah Diana sich um. Sie erkannte einige Gesichter auf der großen Halle, aber eine Gestalt stach ihr ins Auge. Hermine Granger. Und die setzte sich auch noch direkt neben sie. Diana ging davon aus, dass sie sich zufällig neben Hermines Platz gesetzt hatte und wollte es dabei belassen, als sich eben jene zu ihr drehte und sie ganz unverhohlen ansprach, >>Diana, kann ich dich mal was fragen? <<  
>>Klar, warum auch nicht? << Diana zuckte mich den Schultern.  
>>Wie schaffst du es, dass deine Haare nicht kraus aussehen? <<  
>>Naja, ich mische mir eine, warte wie nennen die Muggel das?, eine Pflegekur. Einmal in der Woche und dann sehen sie so aus! << Diana sah zu der Gryffindor. >>Soll ich dir auch mal eine mischen? <<  
Hermine wurde etwas rot. >>Würdest du das machen? <<  
>>Ja, klar. Sonst würde ich dich doch nicht fragen! << Sie zog Snape-like die Augenbraue hoch.  
>>Nun ja, ich kenne es nicht, dass ein Slytherin wie du so nett zu mir, einer Gryffindor, ist... Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen? << Hermine sah hinab zu den Aufgaben auf ihrem Zettel.  
>>Nun, immer raus damit! << Aufmunternd sah Diana zu Hermine.  
>>Wie... Wie... Wie.. schaffst du es, dass ...dass alle Jungs so hin und weg wo dir sind? <<  
>>Sind sie das denn? <>Siehst du dann die Blicke nicht? Alle schauen dich an. <<  
Diana seufzte. >>Nur weil ich neu hier bin. Warum fragst du? <<  
>>Harry und Ron hätten gestern fast in ihre Kessel gesabbert, als sie dich im Zaubertrankunterricht beobachtet haben. <>Das ist mir egal! Ich lege es nicht darauf an, hier einen Partner zu finden! <>Willst du nicht? <<  
>>Wenn es sich ergibt ist es okay, aber ein Partner lenkt mich nur vom Lernen ab und Dad soll doch stolz auf mich sein! << Diana rechnete weiter.  
>>Dad? Darf ich dich dazu mal was fragen? <<  
Diana sah mit dem snap'schen Standardblick auf. >>Der Professor ist mein Onkel und ich lebe bei ihm. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen! <<  
>>So, Sie dürfen nun gehen und vergessen Sie die Hausaufgaben zur nächsten Stunde nicht! <>Hermine, darf ich dich mal was fragen? <<  
Etwas erstaunt sah Hermine zu ihr. >>Du willst mich etwas fragen? Was denn?<<  
>>Du kennst doch Professor Lupin scheinbar etwas besser als die anderen. << Hermine nickte ihr zur Bestätigung zu, also sprach Diana weiter. >>Wie ist der denn so drauf? Ist er nett oder eher so wie ihr Professor Snape empfindet? <<  
>>Re.. ähm Professor Lupin ist eher der Kumpeltyp und versucht die Schüler durch Lachen auf seinen Unterricht aufmerksam zu machen, wo hingegen Professor Snape eher Strenge falten lässt. << Hermine lächelte entschuldigend.  
>>Deshalb seid ihr also so leise in seinem Unterricht. Verstehe...<< Diana lächelte.  
Hermine winkte ihr zum Abschied und eilte zu Harry und Ron, die auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofs aufgetaucht waren.  
Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen vertrieb sich Diana mit der Erledigung ihrer Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek. Nachdem sie ihre Bücher in die Gemächer gebracht und sich umgezogen hatte, ging sie in die große Halle, lächelte Hermine am Gryffindortisch und Remus am Lehrertisch zu und setzte sich zwischen Draco und Blaise.  
>>So Jungs! Ich muss jetzt los! Wir sehen uns dann morgen zum frühstück!<< Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und eilte die Treppen hinauf zu Remus´ Büro.  
Etwas außer Atem klopfte sie an. >>Diana? Komm rein!<>Gut, dass du heute so früh kommt! Wir haben für die nächsten drei Nächte noch jede Menge vor zu bereiten!<<  
,Was gibt es denn noch großartig vorzubereiten?', fragte sich Diana.


	4. Sieben und drei

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TAG 1

>>Sir ... ähm... Remus, was soll es denn noch geben, außer dem Wolfsbanntrank, den ich für uns etwas verbessert mitgebracht habe? << Diana holte mit fragendem Blick zwei Phiolen aus ihrer Tasche. >>Die habe ich schon den ganzen Tag bei mir...<< Sie wurde etwas rot.  
>>Ja, der Trank...<< Remus lächelte kläglich. >>Den hat mir in den letzten Jahren immer dein Onkel brauen müssen. Der Direktor hatte ihn darum GEBETEN! <<  
>>Oh, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. << Diana lachte auf.  
>>Wie meinst du das? << Verwirrt sah Remus von den Dokumenten auf, die er studiert hatte.  
>>Ich habe die Tränke gebraut. << Diana kicherte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das von seinem ersten Kuss erzählte. >>Dad meinte, dass ich üben sollte. Als ich ihn darauf hin fragte, ob es nicht unglaublich teuer sei Monat für Monat zu Üben, meinte er, dass er dieses Problem schon gelöst hätte. << Wieder kicherte sie. >>Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich wie...! <<  
>>Okay, dann danke ich dir hiermit! <>Nun, wir haben noch genau sieben Tage bis zur ersten Verwandlung, daher müssen wir mit dem Trank anfangen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir ihn immer nach dem Essen nehmen, wenn wir uns hier treffen, gleich zu Beginn, damit wir ihn nicht vergessen! << Er legte Diana eine Hand auf den Unterarm. >>Es ist dein erstes Mal Trank. Er wird dich sicher würgen lassen, aber du musst ihn hinunter schlucken. Ohne Trank tut die Verwandlung nur noch mehr weh! << Remus sah seiner Schülerin tief in die Augen. >>Vertrau mir! << Er drehte sich um. >>Was naschst du eigentlich am liebsten? <<  
Etwas verwirrt blinzelte Diana. >>Schwarze Schokolade und weiches, süßes Lakritz. Warum fragst du das? <<  
>>Wegen der Belohnung. <>Ich habe nur noch Schokolade mit 60% Kakao da. Reicht dir das? <<  
Diana nickte etwas unsicher.  
>>Gut. << Remus holte die Belohnung hervor und reichte Diana die für sie bestimmte Schokolade. >>Tauschst du mit mir gegen den Trank? << Er lächelte.  
>>Natürlich, gern! << Sie reichte ihm eine der beiden Fläschchen und sah ihren Mentor unsicher an.  
>>Okay, einfach schlucken, verstanden? <<  
>>Verstanden...! << Diana setzte die Flasche an, schloss leicht verzweifelt die Augen und ließ die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund laufen. Sofort begann sie zu würgen.  
>>Schlucken, Diana! Schlucken!!<< Remus packte sie an den Schultern.  
Würgend schluckte Diana nach und nach den trank hinunter und öffnete mit angewidertem Blick die Augen. >>Und nun?<<  
>>Iss von deiner Belohnung. Das hilft! Danach geht's dir besser! <<  
>>Und du? Du musst doch auch noch trinken! <<  
Remus nickte und trank.  
>>Warum musst du kaum würgen? << Diana reichte ihm seine Schokolade.  
>>Ich bin den Geschmack gewöhnt. Das ist alles! << Er steckte sich etwas Schokolade in den Mund. >>Unglaublich, aber wahr!<<  
Diana sah ihn durch dringlich an. >>Was gibt es noch vorzubereiten? <<  
>>Fressen! << Remus lächelte breit.  
>>Muss ich das jetzt auf Anhieb verstehen? << Diana zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
>>Der Wolf muss auch etwas zu sich nehmen! << Remus lachte kurz auf und betrachtete Diana dann von Kopf bis Fuß. >>So viel könne kein Mensch essen. <<  
>>Stimmt, weil wir als Wölfe einen so hohen Energieumsatz haben. <<  
>>Sehr richtig! Bevorzugst du als Mensch irgendein besonderes Fleisch? << Er sah wieder auf die Dokumente. >>Schwein, Rind oder Wild?<<  
>>Welche Dokumente ließt du denn da? <<  
>>Die Angebote eines mir bekannten Metzgers. Der liefert mir immer Fleisch zu den Monden. <<  
>>Ist das nicht teuer? << Diana setzte sich neben Remus und sah auf die Papiere.  
>>Ich arbeite für ihn, obwohl ich persönlich denke, dass ich ihn etwas betrüge. <<  
>>Warum? <>Er ist ein Muggel! << Aber an Dianas Blick sah Remus, dass sie nicht verstand, wie er das meinte. >>Nun ja, er schenkt mir das ganze Fleisch, wenn ich seine Schlachthalle reinige. Tja, mit Zauberei dauert es keine Minute. <<  
>>Du betrügst ihn also wirklich! <<  
>>Hey, wir haben doch beide was davon! << verteidigte sich Remus.  
>>Ich nehme Rind. <<  
>>Bist du jetzt sauer? << Remus sah mit einem Hündchenblick zu Diana.  
>>Naja, komplett richtig finde ich das nicht, Remus! Aber es ist so wie du sagtest. << Diana gähnte herzhaft. >>Ich bin müde. Ist heut noch was Wichtiges? <<  
>>Nein, eigentlich nicht. <>Doch, noch eine Frage!<<  
Diana wich erschrocken vor ihrem Mentor zurück. >>Was denn?<<  
>>Bist du schon mal appariert? <<  
>>Ja, mit Dad mehrfach, warum?<<  
>>Wir werden morgen beide einen Ausflug machen! Gute Nacht, Diana! Schlaf gut und träum schön! <<  
>>Nacht, Remus! << Diana ging zur Tür. >>Ich bringe morgen wieder den Trank mit. <<

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TAG 2

Der Tag verlief recht ereignislos und Diana fragte sich in ganze Zeit, wo Remus mit ihr hin wollte.  
Nachdem Abendessen wartete Remus Lupin an der Tür der großen Halle und zum Erstaunen fast aller ging Diana Snape mit ihm hinaus und vor die Tore des Schulgeländes.  
Diana sah vorsichtig zu ihm auf und hielt ihm das Reagenzglas unter die Nase. >>Remus, der Trank..!<<  
>>Jaja, ich weiß...! << Murrend setze er an und trank. >>Wie ich das Zeug hassen...<< Dann sah er auf. >>Hast du schon, Diana? <<  
Sie nickte und aß noch etwas der Schokolade.

>>Was will Diana bei dem? << Blaise blickte Draco fragend an.  
>>Wenn ich das wüsste...<< Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

Etwas vom Tor, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade sah Remus Diana tief in die Augen. >>So, halt dich bloß gut fest! <<  
>>Wo kommen wir an? <>In London. << Remus strich ihr übers Haar. >>Keine Angst! Ich bin bei dir! <<  
>>Okay. << Diana umklammerte seinen Arm. >>Ich bin bereit...denke ich. <<  
Mit einem Ploppen verschwanden die beiden von der Brücke und tauchten keine Sekunde später im Muggellondon vor einer Lagerhalle wieder auf.  
>>Wo sind wir hier, Remus? <>ich möchte dir Johnny vorstellen. Er ist der Fleischer. << Remus ging auf die große Tür zu, öffnete sie und rief, >>Hey Johnny, bist du da? <<  
Aus dem hinteren Bereich der großen Halle, die komplett mit Stahl ausgekleidet war, ertönte ein, >>Hier hinten! Beim Hexler! << und Remus zog die immer noch leicht verängstigte Diana hinter sich her.  
Johnny war hingegen Dianas Erwartungen kein Muskelbepackter 2 Zentner-Mann, der eine Narbe im Gesicht, nebst grimmigen Blick und mehr Haare auf den Armen als ein Schwein Borsten auf dem Körper hatte. Er war höchstens zwanzig, hatte eine schmale Figur und rot-blondes fast schon oranges Haar samt Sommersprossen.  
>>Hey Remus, ist es mal wieder so weit? << Dann sah Johnny auf Diana. >>Wer bist du denn? <<  
>>Ich heiße Diana. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen! <<  
>>Johnny, lass uns zur Sache kommen. Wir haben heute nicht so viel Zeit. <>Was willst du diesen Monat? <<  
>>Drei Schwein und Wild. << Remus sah abschätzend zu Diana. >>Und acht Rind.<<  
Johnny stockte beim Notieren der Bestellung. >>Das ist fast doppelt so viel wie sonst! <<  
>>Ja, wir sind mehr geworden. <>Achso... nadann. << Johnny lächelte. >>Soll ich diese Massen wieder zu diesem alter Geisterhaus liefern? <<  
>>Natürlich. <>Ich mache für dich ab jetzt zweimal sauer, versprochen! <<  
>>Cool!!<< Johnny lächelte Diana unsicher an. >>Sehen wir uns bei der Lieferung? <<  
>>Vielleicht. << Diana ging zu Remus. >>Wenn ich dann Zeit habe, würde ich mich darüber freuen! << Sie lächelte freundlich.  
Die beiden verließen die Fleischerei und Diana drehte sich zu Remus. >>Sind wir noch lange unterwegs? <<  
>>Nein, wenn du jetzt nicht noch in ein Pub willst, dann können wir wieder zurück zum Schloss. << Remus grinste Diana breit an.  
>>Ich trinke nicht! << Sie verschränkte die Arme.  
>>Verzeih, ich wollte... Diana, ich meinte es nicht so! << Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm und lächelte. >>Komm, wir apparieren zurück zum Schloss. Dann kannst du dich ausschlafen. <<  
>>Ja, gut. << Diana lächelte ihren Lehrer etwas an.

Ein wenig später erklommen sie den Weg vom Tor hinauf zum Schloss. >>Was wollen eigentlich alle Jungs von mir? Es gibt auch andere Mädchen in diesem Schoss und viele sind noch viel schöner...? <<  
>>Ja, aber du bist nun mal eine Snape und daher geheimnisvoll und interessant! << Remus lächelte fürsorglich. Gute Nacht, Diana. Schlaf gut und träum süß. <<  
>>Ja, danke, du auch...<<

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TAG 3

>>Komm rein, Diana! <>Guten Abend, Professor. <>Warum denn so förmlich?<<  
>>Draußen waren ein paar Hufflepuffs. << Sie setzte sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz in Remus´ Zimmer und kicherte. >>Ich dachte, es wäre seltsam für sie, wenn sie hören, dass ich dich "Remus" nenne! <<  
Mit einem Lachen in der Stimme antwortete er ihr, >>Ja, vielleicht wäre es so! <<  
>>Remus, warum hast du eigentlich keine Familie? << Diana wurde ernst und etwas nervös.  
Remus hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. >>Wer soll mich denn so lieben? Keine Frau lässt sich auf jemanden ein, der so eine riesige Narbe im Gesicht hat, von den anderen Narben auf meinem Körper mal abgesehen. <<  
>>Ich versteh nicht, warum du so denkst! << Sie sah ihrem Mentor fest in die Augen. >>Sie machen dich einzigartig! <<  
Verdutzt blinzelt er. >>Wie meinst du das? <<  
>>Wie ich es sagte. << Diana lächelte ihn an. >>Wiedererkennbar. << Sie sah gedankenverloren auf ihre Hände. >>So wie Dad mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren und seiner charakteristischen Nase.<<  
>>Du bist ziemlich poetisch, Diana! << Er setzte sich neben sie. >>Danke.<<  
>>Was? Wofür denn? << Nun war sie es, die verwirrt aufsah.  
>>Dafür, dass du nicht angeekelt von mir bist und mich als Mensch und nicht als Bestie siehst! << Er lächelte sie müde ausgelaugt an.  
>>Weißt du, was komisch ist? << Diana sah wieder hinab zu ihren Händen. >>Alle sehen in mir nur eine schöne Intelligenzbestie oder das Mädchen, dass mit dem überaus seltsamen und finsteren Professor Snape verwand ist. <<  
>>Was ist mit deinen Freunden? << Remus legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.  
Die Narben, die aus dem hochgekrempelten Hemdärmel ragten, auf eben jenem Arm betrachtend, schluchzte sie, >>Ich habe kaum Freude. Früher lernte ich zu viel, um wirklich Freunde zu finden und hier gibt es nur Draco und Blaise. <<  
>>Was ist denn an den beiden so falsch? <<  
>>Draco mag mich nur, weil wir uns von früher kennen und weiß noch nicht mal, was ich bin. << Wieder schluchzte sie. >>Und Blaise sieht nur meine Schönheit. <<  
Remus legte zögerlich einen Arm um sie und reichte Diana ein Taschentuch. >>Wollen wir für heute lieber Schluss machen? <<  
Diana nickte. >>Aber so will ich nicht durch das ganze Schloss laufen. Kann ich nicht hier bleiben? << Etwas verheult sah sie zu ihrem Mentor auf.  
>>Ich werde Severus gleich meinen Patronus schicken, um ihn zu informieren. << Remus verschwand in ein Nebenzimmer und kam wenig später wieder zurück. >>Du schläfst in meinem Bett, das ist viel gemütlicher und bequemer als alles, das ich aus der Couch zaubern könnte. <<  
>>Remus, das war...<>Das ist schon in Ordnung!!!<< Und Diana fragte sich dann, ob Remus rot wurde, als er weiter sprach, >>Brauchst du etwas? Soll ich dir ein Hemd leihen, fürs Schlafen? <<  
Diana nahm Remus´ Entscheidung etwas amüsiert hin, >>Ich würde ein Hemd von dir bevorzugen. Mein Top ist zu kurz und der Pullover zu warm. <<  
>>Ich lege dir eins raus<< Damit verschwand er in das Nebenzimmer von eben. Als er wieder zurück war, meinte er, >>So, jetzt habe ich alles für dich vorbereitet. << Er lächelte. >>Wenn du etwas brauchst oder du zum Beispiel einen Alptraum hast, dann komm einfach rein und weck mich! Das ist total in Ordnung!!<<  
>>Gute Nacht, Remus! << Diana lächelte. >>Und Danke, dass ich hier bleiben darf.<<  
>>Schlaf gut, Diana. Träum schön! << Remus schloss die Tür seines Schlafzimmers hinter Diana.  
Diese sah sich um. Das Zimmer sah wirklich etwas nach Gryffindor aus. Sie zog sich aus bis auf die Unterwäsche und wollte gerade nach dem Hemd greifen, als Remus an der Tür klopfte. Sie warf es sich über und ließ den Professor hinein. Mit einem kurzen, >>Ich brauche noch das! << verschwand er auch schon wieder.  
Diana legte sich in das Bett. Es war wirklich warm und überaus bequem. Sie kuschelte sich in die Kissen und überall roch es angenehm nach Schokolade und ihrem Mentor.  
Das beruhigte Diana zu ihrem eigenen Erstaune und sie schlief schell ein.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TAG 4

>>Diana, aufwachen! << Remus´ Stimme riss die junge Slytherin aus einem angenehmen Traum. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. >>Daddy, bitte, noch fünf Minuten! Es ist doch Wochenende! <<  
Remus öffnete mit geschlossenen Augen die Tür. >>Diana, du musst jetzt wirklich aufstehen!!<<  
Diana kicherte verschlafen unter der Bettdecke. >>Daddy, du klingst gerade wie Remus! Lustig oder?<<  
Remus lachte auf. >>Ich bin ja auch Remus! <<  
Erschrocken fuhr Diana hoch. >>WAS???<<  
>>Du schlieft doch hier. Erinnerst du dich? <<  
>>Hmm...<>Ich werde jetzt am besten zu Dad zurück gehen! <<

Später nach dem Abendessen trafen sich Diana und Remus vor der Heulenden Hütte.  
>>Wird Johnny denn nicht die anderen sehen, die hier wild durch die Gegend zaubern? <<  
>>Wenn er wirklich etwas sehen sollte, dann ändere ich halt einfach sein Gedächtnis. << Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>>Aber das ist doch...<< Empört stemmte Diana die Hände in die Hüften.  
>>Wir hatten doch geklärt, dass wir beide davon profitieren! <<  
Zwei riesige silberne Transporter fuhren vor und am Steuer des ersten konnte Diana Johnny erkennen. Er lächelte ihr freudig zu.  
>>Irgendwie mag ich den Kerl nicht...<< Diana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Remus blickte sich verwirrt um, als Diana sich etwas hinter ihm versteckte.  
Johnny lächelte breit. >>So, hier wäre die Lieferung für euer Camp! << Dann rieb er sich ungeduldig die Hände. >>Wegen der Bezahlung...<<  
>>Jaja! Ich mache es jetzt zweimal für dich! << Remus legte einen Arm um Diana. >>Lass uns ausladen! <<  
Siebrachten die Fleischmassen in die große Eingangshalle der Heulenden Hütte.  
>>Ich find's hier immer wieder gruselig! << Johnny zitterte.  
>>Ich mag dieses Haus! Ich habe hier früher schon viel Zeit verbracht. << Remus´ strahlendes Lächeln hatte etwas sehr trauriges.  
Sie verabschiedeten Johnny und dann sah Diana Remus finster an. >>Wenn wir nicht gleich den Trank nehmen, war alles für die Katz! << Auffordernd hielt sie ihn den Kelch hin. >>Beeilung!<<  
>>Was drängelst du denn soß<< Remus nahm den Trank etwas würgend zu sich.  
>>Weil ich nicht will, dass meine Arbeit umsonst ist! <<  
Remus begann laut zu lachen.  
>>Was ist denn daran so witzig? << Diana verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Braue hoch.  
>>Du bist genau wie Severus früher! << Remus lächelte breit. >>Das ist so herzallerliebst! <<  
Diana blinzelte verwirrt. Dann wurde sie rot und sah peinlich berührt zur Seite.  
>>Hey, was soll die Scharm? Das war als Kompliment zu verstehen! <<

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TAG 5

>>Blaise, hast du Diana gesehen? << Draco sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.  
>>Sie ist ganz früh gegangen und meinte, wir sollen bloß nicht nach ihr suchen! <<  
>>Wann warst du denn wach? <<  
>>Ach, ab sechs saß ich hier schon. Ich konnte halt nicht mehr schlafen. <<  
>>Interessiert dich wirklich nicht, wo Diana jetzt ist? <>Ich will nicht auch noch bei ihr in Ungnade fallen! << Blaise grinste. >>Es reicht doch, wenn sie dich nicht leiden kann, mein Freund! <<  
>>Danke für dein UNENDLICHES Mitgefühl! <>Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt etwas spazieren! <<  
>>Draco, ich habe dich gewarnt! << Blaise blätterte den Propheten um.  
>>Ach, willst du dich nicht auch etwas bewegen? <<  
>>Du wirst nicht ruhig sein, oder Draco? << Blaise klappte die Zeitung hinunter und sah skeptisch zu dem Blondschopf.  
>>Du kennst mich halt zu gut, mein lieber Freund! <<  
Blaise seufzte und erhob sich. >>Weißt du, wo sie sei könnte? <<  
>>Snape meinte, sie wollte nach Hogsmeade. Also los! <<

 

>>Remus, wo willst du denn mit mir hin? << Diana stemmte sich gegen ihren Mentor, der sie durch die Gegend schob.  
>>Ich will dir die Hütte zeigen und die müssen wir auch noch auf Vordermann bringen. Außerdem müssen wir das Fleisch verteilen und kühl!!<< Remus übte noch mehr Druck auf Dianas Rücken aus.  
Diana zückte. >>Was wollen wir denn vor der peitschenden Weide..?<<  
>>Das ist ein Geheimgang. << Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und Diana zog die Braue hoch. >>Imobile! << Remus zog seine Schülerin in den Gang zwischen den Wurzeln.  
In der Hütte angekommen, sieht Remus sich um. >>Gut ist wohl, wenn du das obere Stockwerk zum Verwandeln hast, und ich das untere. <<  
Panisch sah Diana zu Remus. >>Heißt das, dass du bei der Verwandlung nicht bei mir bist? << Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen.  
Remus strich ihr übers Haar. >>Für die erste Nacht ist das besser. <>Du wirst sowieso von deiner Umgebung überwältigt sein. <<  
Diana sah zu ihm auf. >>Aber du passt auf mich auf oder? <<  
>>Soweit du mich lässt! << Er atmete tief ein und aus. Der Geruch im Raum war ihm seltsam und schmerzlich vertraut. >>Wir ... wir sollten anfangen! <>Denkst du nicht? <<  
>>Danke, Remus. << Diana strich ihm über die Hand. Dann richtete Diana sich komplett auf und lächelte über die Maßen freundlich. >>Also, was soll alles gemacht werden? <<  
>>Der Staub sollte weg! << Remus sah sich skeptisch um. >>Das wird dauern! <<  
>>Das glaube ich auch! << Diana zog ihren Stab. >>Soll ich oben anfangen? <<  
>>Ja, aber pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht verletzt. Das Haus ist wirklich alt! <<  
Lachend stieg sie einige Stufen auf die Treppe, drehte sich um und sagte, >>Ich schreie, falls mir was passiert! << Dann verschwand sie aus Remus´ Blickfeld.  
`Dieses Mädchen..!´ Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
Oben angekommen begann Diana eine Reihe von Tergeo und Ratzeputz zu wirken. >>Vielleicht sollte ich auch einige Reparaturen am Fußboden...<< Gesagt, getan!  
Nach ein bisschen Reparo hier und dort und drei Stunden später, ging Diana runter zu Remus.  
>>Also oben bin ich fertig! <>Oh, Diana hast du mich erschreckt! <<  
>>Warum? << Sie ging auf ihn zu. Ihr Lehrer wirkte auf Diana immer noch verwirrt, als er ihr erklärte, >>Ich hatte, vergessen, dass du hier bist. << Auf einen skeptischen Blick seitens seiner Schülerin, der von einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue begleitet wurde, führte er aus, >>Früher habe ich das Haus mit meinen Freunden auf den Mond vorbereitet. Mein Bewusstsein weiß, dass das nun nicht möglich ist. Daher habe ich vollkommen verdrängt, dass du oben bist. Verzeih mir! <<  
>>Okay! << Diana lächelte aufmunternd. >>Was müssen wir noch tun? <>Das Fleisch! << Er ging auf den Lagerraum zu. >>Also wir sollten es einteilen. Viel Fleisch für die erste Nacht. Der Wolf ist hungrig! <<  
Diana teilte ihren Fleischhaufen 1:3 und transportierte 3/4 davon nach oben.  
>>Komm Diana, wir sollten uns etwas entspannen! Wie wäre es mit einem Butterbier im drei Besen? Ich lade dich ein! <<  
>>Aber natürlich gern, Herr Professor!<<

>>Blaise, siehst du da, was ich sehe? << Draco packte seinen besten Freund am Arm und zog ihn herum. >>Das ist sie doch? Warum ist sie mit Lupin unterwegs? <<  
Blaise wirkte mäßig interessiert. >>Kommen die nicht aus der Heulenden Hütte? <<  
Die beiden Slytherins verfolgten ihre Mitschülerin und deren Mentor.  
Als die beiden sich ins drei Besen setzten und Lupin zwei Butterbiere bestellte und sie sich wirklich angeregt und gut unterhielten, klappte Draco der Mund auf. Mit brüchiger Stimme flüsterte er, >>Siehst du das? << Der junge Malfoy starrte durch das Fenster. >>Mit einem Lehrer!<<  
>>Komm, Draco! Bevor sie uns sieht! << Der Slytherin zog seinen blonden Freund von dannen.  
Nach einem schönen entspannenden Nachmittag ging der alte Werwolf mit seiner Schülerin zurück zum Schloss.  
>>Remus, wir müssen noch den Trank nehmen! <<  
Murrend nahm der Professor seiner Schülerin den Becher ab und trank mit ihr gleichzeitig, dann reichte er ihr ihre Belohnung.  
>>Bis morgen, Remus! <>Hab bitte keine Angst! << Remus sah Diana tief in die Augen. >>Egal, was passiert: Ich bin immer bei dir! <<

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TAG 6

Nach einigen Hausaufgaben ging Diana zum Mittagessen. Während sie ihr die Gabel in den Mund steckte, merkte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie sah sich um und zog, als sie das fordernde Gesicht von Draco sah, eine Augenbraue hoch. >>Was ist los? <<  
>>Was hast du eigentlich gestern gemacht? <>Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen! << Diana lächelte kühl. >>Ich hatte Nachhilfe! <<  
>>Wo brauchst du denn Nachhilfe? << Draco bohrte nach.  
Die schwarzen Augen, in die er sah, begannen zu glänzen. >>Das werde ich dir nicht sagen! << Sie stand auf, da sie fertig mit Essen war. >>Nachhilfe. Punkt, Aus! <<

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer saß Diana auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Magen war der Meinung zu rebellieren, da sie so aufgeregt war. >>Na, Luparctus? << Der kleine Wolf kuschelte sich an sie. >>Willst du mich beruhigen? Oder aufmuntern? << Er leckte seinem Frauchen über die Hand.  
>>Du bist süß! Danke...<< Sie streichelte ihn, als ihr Blick auf das Stundenglas fiel. >>Ich muss jetzt in die Hütte. Remus wartet sicher schon! <<

Diana konnte die Peitschende Weide schon sehen, als sie Dracos Stimme hörte.  
>>Hey Diana! Wo willst du hin? <<  
>>Ich muss was erledigen. << Sie lief schneller. >>ALLEIN! <>Aber Diana...<<  
>>Nein!<<  
Diana wartete, bis sie der Meinung war, dass niemand sie sah. >>Imobile!<<  
Sie krabbelte aus dem Geheimgang.  
>>Oh, hallo Diana. Schön, dass du hier bist! << Remus half ihr hoch.  
>>Remus, was tun wir jetzt? << Unsicher schaute Diana sich um.  
>>Bist du sehr aufgeregt? << Remus sah ihr tief in die Augen. >>Willst du über etwas reden? <<  
>>Ich habe Angst. Das ist alles! << Diana blickte auf den Boden.  
>>Komm mit! Ich lenke dich ab. << Der Mentor zog sie hinter sich her in den oberen Stock.  
Er ließ die etwas verwirrte Diana im Türrahmen stehen und ging auf den Flügel zu, den Diana gestern schon im hinteren Teil des Raumes entdeckt hatte.  
>>Du kannst spielen, Remus? <<  
Der Braunhaarige lachte auf. >>Warum sollte der sonst hier stehen? Dieses Haus wurde nur für mich gebaut. <<  
Während er die ersten Töne spielte, setzte sich Diana neben ihn in einen alten Sessel. In Gedanken versunken begann sie zu summen.  
>>Kennst du das Lied? << Remus sah auf.  
Diana schreckte hoch. >>Was?<<  
>>Das Lied...Adiemus...<>Das hat Mum früher immer gesungen, wenn ich nicht einschlafen konnte. <<  
>>Hat Snape das auch getan? << Diana musste lachen. >>Nein, er singt nicht so gerne. <<  
Und verging der Abend bis Diana Remus plötzlich einen Kelch vor die Nase hielt.  
>>Hätt´ ich beinahe erfolgreich verdrängt. Der Wolfsbanntrank. << Remus verzog das Gesicht.  
>>Es ist besser, wenn ich dann runtergehe. << Diana sah ihm hinterher, als er Treppe hinunterging. Remus drehte sich zu ihr um. >>Ich pass auf dich auf! << Und dann verschwand er in den Flur.  
Die junge Slytherin ging in den Raum, den sie schon am Tag zuvor ausgesucht hatte und wartete darauf, dass der Mond aufging. `Ob es wohl sehr wehtut? ´

Mondlicht fiel ins Zimmer und Diana hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper in Flamme stände. Erst versuchte sie gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, doch als ihre Kleidung riss, konnte dem nicht mehr standhalten und begann zu schreien. Plötzlich war ihr Blick geschärft. Im ganzen Raum nahm sie die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche war. Sie schnüffelte am Klavier, den Fenstern und dem großen alten Himmelbett. Draußen flog eine Eule vorbei und sie konnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Ziemlich schnell fand sie dank ihrer Nase den Haufen mit dem Fleisch. Die erste Nacht verbrachte sie damit ebenjenen gerade gefundenen Futterberg zu verschlingen.

Der zweite Mond kam näher und dieses Mal machte sich Neugier in ihr breit. Sie ging die Treppen hinunter und fand ziemlich schnell das Objekt ihrer Begierde: Moony. Sie schlich um ihn herum und er schien zu schlafen. Sie stupste den braunen Wolf mit der Schnauze an der Schulter an, so dass dieser sofort hochschreckte. Moony knurrt mürrisch. Auch er erhob sich und begann nun seiner Seites den anderen Wolf zu umkreisen und zu beschnüffeln.  
Das Knurren wurde lauter und lauter. Plötzlich sprang Moony auf sie zu und warf sie zu Boden. Aber so schnell ließ sich der junge Werwolf aber nicht unterkriegen. Sich gegen Moony stemmend, erhob sie sich und attackierte ihn. Die beiden Werwölfe jagten sich einige Zeit durch das Haus bis der Morgen anbrach.

Remus unterbrach sein Klavierspiel. >>Diana, es tut mir leid, dass Moony gestern Nacht Artemis angriffen hat. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht zurückhalten! Bitte verzeih mir! << Er knetete nervös seine Hände.  
>>Schon okay, Remus. << Diana sah etwas nachdenklich auf. >>Wie hast du mich genannt? <<  
>>Artemis.<<  
>>Aber warum?<<  
>>Naja, ich habe dem Wolf in mir den Spitznamen "Moony" zu verdanken und nenne ihn daher so. Deshalb habe ich deiner wölfischen Seite den Namen "Artemis" gegeben. Er ist das griechische Äquivalent zu deinem echten Namen. <>Wie meinst du das? <<  
>>Diana ist in der römischen Mythologie die Göttin der Jagd und in der griechischen ist das Artemis. Sie sind beide außerdem die Göttin des Mondes, welch en Zufall, nicht wahr!?<<  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Remus spielte weiter, bis Diana beiläufig erwähnte, >>Moony hat Artemis übriges nicht verletzt! <<  
>>Sie hat sich aber auch gut zu wehren gewusst! << Er erhob sich. >>Ich gehe runter zum Verwandeln. Komm doch nach, wenn du Lust auf eine zweite Runde hast! <<  
Moony erwachte und wartete sehnsüchtigst auf Artemis. Er liebte es mit ihr zu spielen und zu toben. Doch der junge Wolf kam nicht, also entschloss sich Moony nachzusehen. Er ging nach oben und fand Artemis schlafend vor. Da er die Gelegenheit, sich als Alfawolf zu positionieren, nicht verstreichen lassen wollte, biss er ihr sanft und nicht zu fest in den Nacken. Doch sie schreckte hoch, da sie seine Anwesenheit wahrgenommen hatte, und so biss Moony ihr in die Schulter. Schlagartig überrollten Artemis wildes Verlangen und pure Lust. Sie winselte und begann sich an Moony zu reiben. Auch er verstand ihre Signale und so folgten sie ihren Instinkten...

>>Draco, wir sollten nicht hier sein! <>Ich habe sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen! Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier los ist!!!<< Er lief weiter durch das Haus und in das obere Stockwerk. >>Schau mal, Blaise! Die Tür da steht offen! << Der junge Malfoy ging näher ran und in das Zimmer.  
Was er da sah, schockierte ihn!  
Diana lag mit dem Rücken an Lupins Brust geschmiegt und schlief seelenruhig. Mitten in Raum und das aller schlimmste: NACKT!  
Doch bevor Draco losschreien konnte, belegte Blaise ihn mit einem Schweigezauber und zog den wild dagegen ankämpfenden Draco nach draußen.


End file.
